A Touch of Zen - Beyond the Dragon's Eye - Original (Short)
by YangHuiZhen
Summary: Less does young Ouyang Nien know, how encounter the children of the Emperor's high ranked minister, Yang Lin, will change his life. Especially, as his father wants him to serve the High Eunuch Wei, who follows his own political aims and plans of regency. Caught in the middle of intrigues and plotting, the young man finds that there is more than only one truth.
1. Prologue: Hero's Soul & Fool's Heart

**A Touch of Zen – Beyond the Dragon's Eye** **by Petra Naefcke**

 **Based on the cinematic masterpiece of director King Hu - A Touch of Zen - the story starts after the famous Bamboo Forest Fight and before the Haunted Fortress Battle, narrating the untold story of Yang Hui-zhen, daughter of an outlawed noble and loyal to the Emperor, and Ouyang Nien, leader of the guard of the Eastern Agency and loyal to the corrupt and power-obsessed High Eunuch Wei Tu zheng.**

* * *

 **Prologue:** **A Hero's Soul and a Fool's Heart**

His senses came back to life, long before his body gave just the slightest hint of being determined to do the same. It felt numb and useless like a dead weight.

Maybe it was...dead?

Or was it just...drugged?

He tried to move, to open his eyes, but even his eyelids seemed to be too heavy to follow this small order of his still befogged mind.

Being dead!

The idea came back to him like a recurring nightmare. He remembered, he had dreamt of it in many different variations, since...

Since what?

No answer...

Something did happen to him, but he felt too weak to take the path back to the point, where it _did_ happen. And if he really _did_ die, this would be supposed to be the...afterlife?

Many legends got told about it and his old master had known many more, but whenever he had asked for answers, he had only gotten one: 'There will come the day, son, where you will find out. You are young and so may the blissful spirits give, that you won't have to find out too early'.

He never felt satisfied with this. It was not that he feared death. Not actually. But he had wished for to know more. And if this was supposed to be the afterlife, why would he still lay motionless?

He huffed inwardly. Nothing of this made sense. Nothing...

There was the scent of fresh chopped firewood and within a split second his senses were alert, trying to do what his body could...not: Move!

The wood did not remain the only scent he inhaled. There was more: a touch of jasmine, honey and tea, a touch of herbs and oil, another of a strong vegetable stock. It even tasted on his tongue.

He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt dry, his tongue felt coated and his lips were dry and split.

Hunger and thirst crushed upon him like a wave crashed upon the shore and he'd gladly have given his life for just a mouthful of water or one spoon of this stock.

If only he'd be able to talk.

He knew he was not alone. Silent whispers from different voices told him so and he began to wonder, who they were and why they'd whisper. In this state he was no threat for them and it would be easy for them to get rid of him in an instant. But if they'd wish for that, why did they safe him?

They saved him...did they?

As much as he tried to understand what they were talking about, the voices remained a whisper in the dark, hidden in the shades of a small shed or hut or of one of the wooden houses this village consisted of.

Oh yes, it came back.

All of it...

That filthy place near the mountain range close to the border; a small nest made for traitors and outlaws to hide in.

Yes!

That was why he had travelled here on the track of those, who would not obey to the will and wish of his master. And none-the-less there was something about this place that left him thoughtful.

The whole place gave him the creeps and although he was not superstitious, he thought that it would not be wise for the High Eunuch Wei Tu-zheng's first general – Mun Ta – to lead his men here.

The old fortress might not have been haunted, but what he had seen of it, told him that it would make the perfect trap with its labyrinth of rotten buildings and ruinous defence walls.

He had to warn them. Warn them, that nothing in this place would be the way it looked like. Warn them, by all means, equal the cost.

But he did try, didn't he?

Wasn't that what brought him here?

His memory still worked slowly...

There was the gaze of the girl, full of hatred and disgust, determined to wipe him out for just to get him out of the way; for to keep him from letting Mun Ta know that they were here; that they were hiding in this mere wilderness.

He remembered that treacherous principal and the cringers he was surrounded by. They were in league with those traitors they hid and he swore, he'd make them pay for their disloyalty.

The last he remembered was the face of Lu Ting-yen, the former general, who came to see him in the shape of that sanctimonious healer. Didn't he order that no one should be allowed to see him?

If only he'd be able to move...

He had to get up

He had to...

It was then, when he tried to move, that white-hot pain ran through his body. His back sent waves of sheer agony straight to his mind, but as much as he tried, the scream that formed deep inside him, never left his lips.

"Shh!" Someone touched his shoulder and pushed him back amongst the blankets. "Do not move!"

The voice sounded harsh within his ears, but there was a gentle undertone hidden underneath, almost as if the one who addressed him was desperately tried to avoid anyone to find out that he or she worried about his well being.

Several moments passed by before the one returned. Whoever it was, he or she lifted his head and brought a bowl close to his lips. The hand, that touched him, was the same gentle and strong. It was small but used to hard work or to handling a...sword...?

"Drink! It will make it bearable! And lay still! You caused us trouble enough, while we tried to save you! There are some amongst us, who think we should have let you die!"

No, this was not the stock he had scented earlier. This was a bitter beverage and he tried hard not to swallow it, but his host was unwilling to grant him mercy. If he did not want to choke, he had to give in.

"And now rest!"

A swift move, a slight hint of movement in the air and the other was gone.

The pain ebbed away, slowly and not entirely, and while exhaustion spread all around his body, his limbs gave up resistance, quickly followed by dozing off again.

* * *

When he woke up from his doze the next time, it had gotten all silent. Warmth wrapped him in and he blinked, just to notice that the berth, they had left to him, was settled close to a small fireplace, but his eyes fell shut again before he even could think of where he found himself.

He shivered in his sleep.

The lovely scent of jasmine found its way into his dreams and the memory it carried made him smile.

Almond shaped eyes were looking at him, while he freed clouds of long, black hair from slides and ties, while his trembling hands barely dared to touch the gentle skin, his secret love wanted to offer to him.

They had been afraid, both, and for good reason, but nothing and no one would have been able to keep him away from her. Even if they'd have locked her up – he'd have turned the world upside down and back to get to her. Her smile, her gentleness, her spirit – he'd have died for her willingly and smiling.

Her fingertips touched his cheeks to dispel his worries and to ease his troubled mind, but on that last day he had come to see her, it had not been enough.

He tossed and turned in his sleep and he felt her hand again, brushing strands of hair from his brow and face, caressing his cheek, gentle as always, but when he reached out he only came to catch a moistened piece of cloth and the same small hand that had helped him up before.

"Master Lu, quick! We must bring down the fever!"

Her lips tasted of honey and sage when they met his...

He opened his eyes and stared at her while she led the cup of tea to his lips.

His voice ebbed away when he asked: "Yang Hui-zhen?"

She straightened and turned her gaze away.

It seemed to be half an eternity when she finally looked at him again and replied: "Ouyang Nien!"

Her voice was icy...


	2. 01: When Snow falls on Memories

**Chapter 01:** **When Snow falls on Memories**

"Your brother is still alive."

His face hidden in the half-shades of the sparse light that barely flooded the room, his voice broke the silence that weighed heavily on him and Yang Hui-zhen since the generals Lu and Shih had left, heading for the ruins of the Haunted Fortress to welcome Mun Ta's men within the trap they had set for them.

He saw how her body stiffened and her shoulders straightened. In the flickering light the fireplace gave off, he noticed the little twitch of her cheek; barely noticeable to the untrained eye and the only movement for some endless appearing moments.

It was when he felt tempted to close his eyes again, that she looked up from the flames she stared at and that she shot him a glare – icy as her voice had been before.

"What?"

Her voice was meant to sound uninvolved, but, nonetheless, his ear did not miss the slight tremble it was underlain with.

That was why he raised upon an elbow and repeated: "Your brother, Yang Chien-cheng, is still alive; out of reach for both: the High Eunuch and the Eastern Agency."

The glare, she stared at him with, got more intense and he had no doubt that it would have been able to even freeze the sizzling flames which were dancing in the fireplace.

She inhaled a deep breath and finally replied: "Keep silent! Keep your venomous lies for yourself! I saw my brother kneeling in front of you before he died! He stared at you, the one he thought better of; he begged for his life, but all he got to see that day were first the traitor you are and then the deathsman's blade!"

Ouyang Nien smiled.

There was no triumph in his smile, only bitterness, but he would not let her know. He'd rather swallow his tongue than letting her know and see this small hint of affection.

The try to sit up in his berth wrung a hiss from his lips. His back still seemed to be aflame and all tries to ignore the pain would be in vain, but, for all that, worse than even the worst physical pain could ever be was the cold and adamant gaze Hui-zhen beheld him with.

He blinked slowly, before he answered: "You got witness of what you were supposed to witness. You saw what you were meant to see. And you heard what we decided to let you hear."

"Liar", she spat.

"Am I?" He smirked sarcastically: "What do you remember then, Yang Hui-zhen? Do you remember having seen your brother's face before they took him away?"

No answer!

Yang Hui-zhen fell silent again. She did not know what to answer him. Instead, she got up, driven to follow her urge to get out of this small room with its limited space that forced her to stay that close to him again. She felt caught in a trap, a trap like Mun Ta's men must feel caught within, and her only wish was to get away from him.

His presence made it heavy to breathe and hard to think. It made her feel...and she did not welcome it. Not here, not now, not anymore at all.

Her hand already reached out for the door handle, but cursing under her breath, she drew it back.

A battle was raging outside and even though the battle she fought deep inside her innermost felt much more terrible.

Restless as she felt, Yang Hui-zhen started pacing. As if this of all things was the thing able to ease her mind.

Could it really be that Ouyang Nien was telling her the truth?

The High Eunuch's guards had not distinguished between her father's family and the members of his household. After they had lured him to the Eastern Agency to question him, it did not make a difference anymore anyway.

First, she and her brother got hold prisoner together, then the interrogations started and they got separated. When interrogation failed to reveal her father's true intentions, torture followed. When torture failed, the lying started.

She wasn't able to remember how often they had tried to tell her, both, her father and her brother, would have given in, that they confessed, that they had died already. It felt alluring to give in, to tell them everything they wanted to hear, but she knew, even if this would have been the truth, she would have been doomed to die. She knew, as long as they would still return to her, her father and her brother would be still alive.

When last she saw her father, he had been a broken man. The High Eunuch's most skilled men had taken care of him and neither his physical nor his mental strength had been enough to resist forever. Robbed of his will to live, and with his spirits ripped apart from him, just a broken shell remained of him, bare even of his pride.

His young son got broken long before. She had heard her brother cry and beg for mercy many times within his cell next to her's, but no one ever cared. The day they took him to the place of execution, she died with him.

But was it true?

Was it?

Or was it nothing more, but just a perfidious plan?

She stopped pacing and turned round, her face a mask of hatred, sadness and despair when she hissed: "You are the one, who murdered my father! Name me one reason, why I should trust you ever again?"

"Perhaps", he replied: "because I followed your father's wish and plea?"

"Plea!?"

Hotheaded as she was, this was the last thing, Yang Hui-zhen wanted to hear. Her hand closed round one of her small daggers and once again, she cursed herself for not having finished this in time.

"Why did my father ever feel drawn to trust in you? You were in the High Eunuch's service! You are still in the High Eunuchs's service. You are in high ranks meanwhile. So, how would my father have entrusted you with such a plea after you betrayed him and with him his whole family?"

"I am not the one, who sold your family out", Ouyang Nien hissed: "I never spied on your father. I never passed anything on, he told me. You, first of all you, should know better about my real and only intentions when I came to your father's house. Your father was a man of honour. I wanted to prove myself worthy to him..."

"Honour? Dare you speak of honour! My father is dead!"

"He is! But you are not!" His eyes met hers, icy as hers and fierce as hers: "And neither is your brother!"

Yang Hui-zhen turned her gaze away, unable to tell apart what was true and what was not or what to think and what to do.

She hated herself for her overwhelming wish for Ouyang Nien to speak the truth. She longed for even the smallest hint that his words would get proved to be true; not only for her sake but also for...his.

But if his words would be true, what would it mean for her and the purpose she had believed in for so many years?

His painful hiss tore her out of her thoughts.

She had lost count of all those days where she had wished for his death over the bygone years and she had dreamt of many different ways of how to kill him, but now, forced to stay here with him still caught in a state somewhere in between life and death, she suddenly wished for him...to live.

And she knew why.

It had been Ouyang Nien, who had freed her from the High Eunuch's dungeons.

It had been Ouyang Nien, who had spared her from continuous interrogation, torture and molestation.

And it had been Ouyang Nien, who had covered her escape.

Back then, she was convinced that he had done it for just one reason: to track her and the generals Lu and Shih down by all means and equal the costs.

Back then, she was convinced he would do everything to get hold of them, to silence the tongues of those who dared to speak up against Wei Tu-zheng and his Eastern Agency.

To her surprise it had taken him about a year before he came across them again for the first time...

"Do you really think, the Emperor would have listened to your father? Or that he would have saved Yang Lin?"

This question came as unexpected as his try to tell her that her brother was still alive and she had no answer, but one halfhearted reply: "Our family was always loyal to the Emperor."

"I did not ask for that!"

Ouyang Nien laid back again, tried to fight the rising exhaustion and to forget about the pain within his back. He stared at the ceiling when he went on: "Do you think, the Emperor would have cared about your father's complaints?"

"Why would he not", Hui-zhen flared up.

He turned his head and looked at her: stern and dead serious. There was no sign of derision or scorn in his words: "The man, your father gave his life for, killed and imprisoned 15.000 of his loyal servants, because he was convinced that one of them planned to betray him. Think of it, Yang Hui-zhen! What, if your father would have succeeded, if he'd have gotten the audience he had wished for? What, if the Emperor would have thought of Yang Lin as a traitor? How many people would have died with him then?" He cocked his head and went on: "Your father would not even have gotten close to the Emperor. He would have gotten blamed for conspiracy, for being a spy in service of the High Eunuch or any other high ranked minister with a taste for greed and power..."

"No one of our family would ever disobey to the Emperor!"

"So, why did he not send help then while you were on the run? Why did he not hold his hand over Lu Ting-yen and Shih Wen-chao, his generals, and Yang Hui-zhen, daughter of one of his high ranked nobles? How long, since you took flight? Five years? Six? And you never wondered why no one ever sought for justice or for to restore your father's honour or for to revenge your father's death?"

"And why would you care about us...?"

"It does not matter, who is in charge, Yang Hui-zhen. The Emperor. The High Eunuch. It does not matter. You may defeat Mun Ta's men, using the Haunted Fortress as a trap. You'll succeed. Perhaps you will. But you'll lose your vantage. And it won't be over. Wei Tu-zheng will send his best commander: Hsu Hsien-chen. You may defeat him in the Bamboo Forest. You'll succeed. Perhaps you will. But you'll lose your next vantage and another leader will be after you. And if you'll get caught, which will only be a matter of time, who'll fight in your place then and have the heart to carry on?"

"With my brother being still alive, there is still hope for justice..."

Ouyang Nien smiled: "How comes that all of a sudden you seem to think I did not lie to you?"

She huffed and turned her back on him. Out of his sight her fingers intertwined and she stared at the wall on the opposite side of the small hut, while she was kneading them.

Inhaling a deep breath, she finally turned round again and said: "My brother admired you. He had only one aim: to become a hero like you. You did everything to destroy his illusions."

"Heroism was not what I aspired after. Not even your two heroic generals do, I dare to claim."

"That's then, why you became the head of the guard in the High Eunuch's service? A spy? An informer? Because you were afraid of heroism?"

"You know well that this is not how it happened. There were other things I once strived for. More important, more essential. It just seems, you have forgotten about them, Yang Hui-zhen. You knew, I would serve Wei Tu-zheng when first we met. Your father knew, when first he allowed me into his house. Your brother knew, when he began admiring me."

"None of us knew, you'd serve your master that well."

"None of us knew that I would ever have to make a choice like that."

Yang Hui-zhen narrowed her eyes and frowned, then, she smirked and said: "I shouldn't have agreed to letting you live..."

He kept silent for a while.

When he finally had an answer for her, it was not what she'd have expected: "The scent of snow fills the air. It will help you hiding. No one, not even the High Eunuch, will risk losing his men to ice and snow, if he has just to wait till Spring to finally get hold of you. Maybe you should have killed me, I agree, but there was a time, where you thought differently. When cherry petals fell like snow that day when first we met."


	3. 02: Cherry Petals in Spring

**Chapter 02:** **Cherry Petals in Spring**

 _The first Spring Market in May lured people of all geographic directions into town and as soon as the gates got opened in the wee hours of the morning, traders and visitors, travellers and peasants, officials and curious onlookers populated the lanes and places and the taverns which had opened already with sunrise on this very special day._

 _Colourful banners waved with the slight morning breeze and murmur and chattering mixed with laughter and song and with sounds and scents of all kinds. Here the air got filled with the sound of a skillfully played Guzheng, there some acrobats showed their mastery and round the next corner the calm hand of an artist drew the most beautiful portraits._

 _Whatever was able to catch the attention of the eager visitors, it would to be found and there was barely a desire that would not find its fulfilment on this day._

 _It was not for the first time that he went to town, but it was for the first time that he went to town all alone and not accompanied by his father or elder brothers, when Ouyang Nien passed the gate. Actually, he rather got pushed through it by those who followed him, when he forgot about moving along, staring at the goings-on in awe and amazed by the sight the town offered to him._

 _A smile enlightened his face and his eyes brightened up when he allowed the crowd to push him forward. It didn't matter to him where he would end up, he was too curious for to care about such negligibilities and he had only a few days to explore the town and the market and what else his stay would have in store for him._

 _He turned round again, eager to find out where that confusingly cozen scent came from he just had inhaled, when he bumped into an elderly woman and her daughters. Blushing up to his ears, he excused several times, until they finally went on._

 _It had been just when he wanted to head on as well, when he heard the silent giggle from somewhere above him. Having a look around his gaze finally caught the balcony of the nearby tavern and with it the three young beauties who were obviously watching him._

 _"He's cute", one of them said._

 _"And he's so shy", the second stated._

 _"I could cuddle him to pieces", the third added._

 _Blushing even more, he raised his hands to greet the trio, but when he found that this tavern was one of the town's rather noble brothels, he turned on his heels and took flight as quickly as possible; at least that quickly, that the young ladies would not take it for an insult._

 _The scent still tickling his nose and the giggling still ringing in his ears, he decided that it couldn't be wrong to search for a real inn to have something for breakfast before he'd go on with this adventure of his._

 _Of course, his mother had stuffed his bag with anything she thought he'd need during his absence, but nothing would ever taste as delicious as a cup of wine and some fresh made sweet rice cookies, while watching the crowd passing by._

 _He thanked the waiter when he placed the wine and the plate of cookies in front of him and got lost in thoughts again._

 _This visit in town would not only serve the purpose for him to have a pleasant day to be spent at the Spring Market. He would also have to fulfil a wish of his father who wanted him to serve the High Eunuch Wei Tu-zheng at the Eastern Agency. It was not his wish, neither was it his desire as he had learned enough stories of what happened to young men like him when they joined Lord Wei's services, but although his family did not suffer from poorness, they weren't rich either – and with his brothers serving the Emperor as soldiers, his father wanted to know him, being his youngest son, to stay out of the danger of getting killed in one of the Emperor's endless campaigns._

 _Ouyang Nien sighed._

 _The Eastern Agency!_

 _As alluring as it sounded to become part of this powerful and also kind of mysterious department, as much felt he worried about it._

 _Was this, what he had studied for all those bygone years?_

 _Was this, what his father had paid a teacher for him for?_

 _He doubted it._

 _His old master had taught him not only the art of sword fighting, but also philosophy, history and calligraphy and whenever he had asked the elder man, how these very different lessons would be connected, he had gotten just one answer: "Son, it is not enough, to know how to lead a blade. It is important to know its history and its origin. It is important to know your history and origin and you'll find that a Swordmaster can be only this – a Swordmaster – or that he can be one with the blade he wields. But if you want to become one with your blade, you first have to become one with yourself."_

 _Thinking of the wise old man, he touched his belt and a slight smile sneaked upon his lips. This belt was a gift from his teacher and it kept a secret he first had learned about when he had left home a couple of weeks ago._

 _Not sure what would wait for him in case the High Eunuch would accept his father's reference, he made a promise to himself, that no one would ever take this secret from him and that no one would ever touch him, except..._

 _"Give way!"_

 _A sharp voice yelled commands and the crowd scattered to follow the order, when a group of Lord Wei's life guards escorted a heavy cart through the narrow lane._

 _"Stop! Please! You must stop! My sister..."_

 _A youthful voice addressed the captain of the guard, the words underlain with panic and despair._

 _"Out of our way, stripling!" The order was unmistakable._

 _"But my sister! She stumbled! She cannot get up! The cart will crush her!"_

 _It took him just a split second and Ouyang Nien rushed out of the tavern, following the choked voice of the young boy who tried to stop the guards from overrunning a veiled figure, cowering in the middle of the road._

 _He didn't hesitate to pick her up and to step into the guard's way: "Is this, how your master and lord celebrates Spring Market? Ignoring a young lad's plea and crushing his sister under the wheels of a cart you escort?"_

 _The other glared at him, eyes narrowed and replied: "Step back, fool, or we won't care about you either!"_

 _With it, he ordered to push the boy, the young woman and the young man aside who still stood in his way._

 _The scent of jasmine and a pair of tender arms wrapped round his neck, caused Ouyang Nien quickly to focus on something different again, but the guard. But before he could even make a try to have a glimpse behind the veil, the young boy grabbed his arm and beheld him out of wide and admiring eyes._

 _"You dared to challenge the High Eunuch's guard! Just to save my sister! You're a hero!"_

 _"So did you! You stepped in their way either and did not even think of what could happen to you."_

 _"That is not the same. She is my sister. I'd do everything for her. But you are a stranger. You don't know us."_

 _"I would do this for everyone who might be in need for help."_

 _"Doesn't matter", the boy grinned: "you challenged the guard. That was..."_

 _"Chien-cheng!" The young woman's voice interrupted her brother. "Don't be tedious!" She moved her head a little and Ouyang Nien knew she looked at him still leaving him unable to look back at her in return: "Forgive my little brother. He's still just a child. It's not with intent that he's annoying you."_

 _"Nothing, you would have to excuse for, be assured. But what about you? You can walk?"_

 _She shook her head: "I fear no..."_

 _"Then let me take you to the nearby tavern. The innkeeper can send for a litter if you let him know whereto they shall carry you."_

 _"You are too kind, but you don't have to do this. I can send Chien-cheng to inform my father. He'll send his own litter..."_

 _Ouyang Nien smiled at the little lad and gave him a barely noticeable wink: "I would be a poor hero in the eyes of your brother, if I would leave you now. Please, honour me, having a cup of wine with me, while we'll wait for your father's men."_

 _The young woman hesitated for a long second before she slowly nodded and agreed to his offer._

 _Back at the tavern, the innkeeper was even more eager to fulfil his young guest's wishes. He even offered a quiet niche to him and the two siblings, he was accompanied by now._

 _All three kept silent until the waiter left them alone again, after he had brought more wine, rice cakes and some soup._

 _With a sigh, the young woman finally removed the broad straw hat and the veil it carried and she wasn't able to hide a smile when she looked at a young man about her age who gazed at her, barely able to keep his jaw from dropping open._

 _"I must offer a terrible sight", she laughed: "I ask for your forgiveness."_

 _He shook his head, clearing his throat, and replied: "No, no! Quite the contrary! You're lovely!"_

 _The words slipped over his lips and he bit his tongue when he realized that he had spoken his mind aloud._

 _The young woman giggled and so did her brother whose gaze wandered from one to the other and back constantly._

 _Ouyang Nien felt his cheeks burn and he lowered his gaze._

 _What a fool he was!_

 _At the same time he caught himself staring at her again and again whenever he thought she would not notice._

 _After another while spent in silence, the young woman addressed him again: "You saved my life, but you are still a nameless hero to admire. Will you tell me your name that my father can thank you himself for keeping his only son and daughter alive?"_

 _"My name is Ouyang Nien", he said: "but, please, don't make such effort about me. Your father will surely have some more important business than wasting his time on me."_

 _"My father is Yang Lin, noble of the court, advisor of the Emperor, but none of this means as much to him as the lives of those he loves: My brother, Chien-cheng, and me, his daughter, Hui-zhen." She smiled: "He'll always be indebted to you from today on and if he can ever do you a favour, he'll do so without hesitating."_

 _His eyes widened in surprise and in astonishment and he got up, raising his hands to greet the siblings in the official way._

 _Of course, he had heard about the minister Yang Lin, who was in high ranks at the court, although he dared to even confront the Emperor, which only a few ever had survived._

 _But he also knew that Yang Lin, the noble, was known to be an opponent of the High Eunuch Wei and his followers. Would he still be that grateful for him having rescued his daughter, if he'd learn that he was meant to join his enemy's guard?_

 _He blinked and tried to get rid of this thought. Lifting his gaze, he beheld the young and lovely woman again and then he smiled: "If you think your father will welcome me, I won't ever dare to offend him by not following his wish."_

 _"It will be my pleasure too, to meet you again", Yang Hui-zhen said: "just let me know where my father's messenger can find you."_

 _"Just leave a message for me here. It will reach me in time."_


	4. 03: Dragon's Claw and Eagle's Wing

**Chapter 03:** **Dragon's Claw and Eagle's Wing**

 _Ouyang Nien lay on his knees, his brow almost touching the ground, while he waited for a reply._

 _To his surprise, it hadn't been a great challenge to get received in audience with the High Eunuch Wei in his city palace. The challenge first began after he had handed his father's letter over to one of the countless officials in the service of the high ranked minister._

 _The name of his father seemed to be known amongst the fawning courtiers and also the reason it got written for. He didn't dare to ask about their strange behaviour, as soon as they saw his father's seal, but it didn't escape him that they all eyed him in a mixture of curiosity, haughtiness and disdain._

 _None of them talked to him and none of them was willing to answer just one of his questions until he got led to the High Eunuch's study._

 _Since then, he lay there, while the first of the Emperor's ministers studied the letter._

 _After what felt like an eternity, Lord Wei began pacing the room, until he stopped right in front of his visitor his feet placed that close to the young man's head that he would not be able to raise his head or to get up without the allowance of his host or with the minister stepping back._

 _Ouyang Nien hardly dared to breathe when the sound of paper getting torn into shreds filled the space next to him and when countless pieces of what was once his father's letter fell down upon him like snowflakes._

 _He swallowed hard, tried to keep his eyes from tearing up and tried to keep himself from flaring up, admonishing himself to not even think of speaking up; not within here, where his life counted less than the lives of even the lowest servants if that would be the wish of the High Eunuch._

 _The minister finally stepped back and the young applicant felt the adamant gaze piercing his back when he began to talk: "What is the meaning of this? Speak!"_

 _"My Lord", Ouyang Nien replied: "this is the reference my father asked me to hand over to you. He hopes, you'll accept the humble services, I can offer to you."_

 _"Reference?" Unnoticed by the young man, the minister narrowed his eyes. His lips curled and he frowned when one of his feet touched the shoulder of the lad who still cowered in front of him: "Sit up and look into my eyes when you are talking to me!" He waited until his visitor followed this order and then added: "Why does your father think, it would need his reference to accept you into my service?"_

 _"My Lord, it was his wish to see me serve you. Please, be lenient towards him. I beg you."_

 _"Being lenient towards him? Name me one reason, why I should be! It is your father who owes me a favour", the High Eunuch spat: "Did he not tell you?"_

 _"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but I do not understand."_

 _"Really?" The minister beheld the young man while he measured him: "Then I'll help you understand. It will not be your choice to serve me or not. Your father owes me his services. He is indebted to me since I released him from the taxes several years in a row. But your father is old and so I agreed that, if his sons will be old enough, I'll accept one of them to serve me at the Eastern Agency. Unfortunately, your father decided to allow your brothers in the service of the Emperor, which makes you the one he offers to me now."_

 _"My Lord..."_

 _Ouyang Nien bowed again and this time he was glad that no one would be able to read in his face. His cheeks turned pale and he felt his heart beating up to his throat._

 _If this was true, if the High Eunuch did not lie to him, this meant, his father sold him to run free from getting traced, because he would never be able to pay the taxes._

 _He shivered while he lay on his knees and his heart felt as if someone would squeeze it relentlessly within the firm grip of a strong and merciless fist. Within a split second, his enthusiasm and his eagerness to become one of the minister's guards gave way to an icy cold and the feeling of falling down a cliff without knowing when he would hit the ground._

 _Emptiness began to spread within him and he had only one wish: Getting out of here as quick as it would be allowed to him..._

 _The High Eunuch smirked when he beheld the precious gift again, he just had received. He knew, the young man would serve him well. They all did, equal how afraid or appalled they had been when first they heard what the Eastern Agency would require of them. The son of Ouyang Qing would make no exception. He was like a highly valuable gemstone that needed to get polished and he, Wei Tu-zheng, had in mind to take this task all on his own._

 _Ouyang Nien winced when the minister addressed him: "Get up and wait for my orders concerning you. I assume you have a quarter where you can stay until it is decided on of what future use you'll be for me. I will send word to your father, that his offer got accepted and that henceforth he'll be freed from getting molested."_

 _The young man got up slowly. He lowered his head as he greeted the high noble, then he turned round and left the study barely able to hide his wish to run._

* * *

 _As soon as the city palace of the High Eunuch lay behind him and as soon as he felt able to breathe freely again, Ouyang Nien did, what he had wished for for the longest time he had to spend within the company of the most powerful man aside the Emperor: He ran through the narrow lanes as quickly as his feet carried him, until the familiar sight of the tavern showed up in front of him._

 _He was just on his way heading up the stairs towards the small chamber the innkeeper had left to him, when the man held him back: "Wait! Please! Wait! There got a message deposited for you, Mister Ouyang."_

 _Tempted to ignore his host he still finally turned on his heels and asked: "Who would leave a message for me? I do not expect..."_

 _His eyes widened while he was still speaking and all of a sudden a shy smile enlightened his face._

 _Could it be possible..._

 _The innkeeper hinted a bow. He did not give him a reply, but went to get the message and the sweet scent of jasmine filled the air, when he handed the sealed letter over to the young man, who beheld it half in utter surprise and half in barely restrained curiosity._

 _Ouyang Nien had no idea why this small note caused such an impact on him, but he ached to open it, all slowly that he could inhale the sweet scent over and over again._

 _Reaching his little room he closed the door behind him and leaned back against it – smiling._

 _It did not matter to him, what this message would tell him, it was enough to him that she had sent it; the lovely daughter of Yang Lin._

 _After another moment of staring at the filigree envelope in pure delight, he finally decided that having a look at the note itself couldn't be all too wrong either._

 _His hand was trembling when he tore the letter open, caring, that nothing would damage the skilfully handwriting upon it._

 _The smile that had enlightened his face before got broader when he finally came to read the message: Yang Lin would send for him in the evening._

 _The Emperor's advisor and confidant wanted to see him and wanted to thank him in person for having rescued his son and daughter. In addition, he wanted the young stranger to join him for the evening meal and for some other business, the one who had written these lines kept silent about._

 _Then, suddenly, his joy about this invitation and the promise to see Yang Hui-zhen again, got embittered by the thought that her father might not welcome him any longer with favour, if he'd learn about him to become a servant of the High Eunuch Wei._

 _There was nothing he would be able to do to avoid this, if he would not want his parents to get sent to the penal camp. He knew, Wei Tu-zheng would not hesitate to hold him to ransom over this knowledge, and if not his parents, then he'd find a way to make his brothers pay for his failure or even himself._

 _There was no way out of this trap for him and he would not dare to ask others for help. He was no fool – he would not endanger those who wanted to repay him for a selfless deed. Never would he endanger Yang Hui-zhen or her family willingly._

 _Not even if the High Eunuch would demand this from him._

 _Not even if this would mean to endanger his own life recklessly and without hesitating._

 _He shook his head. No, this was not the time for such dark thoughts. Tonight, he would see her again and that was worth taking every risk ever thinkable._

* * *

 _The first thing, Ouyang Nien noticed, after the majordomo had asked him to wait while he'd inform his master over his young guest's arrival, were the gardens. While the High Eunuch's palace had been surrounded by countless guards, the city palace of minister Yang Lin was shielded by spacious gardens._

 _Old trees provided the place shadow and retirement, bushes and skilfully carved fences kept it safe from unwelcome intruders. Small footbridges crossed artificial rivulets and several springs made sure that the air would always feel fresh and recreative, even during the hot summer days the city would suffer from again soon._

 _Plants and flowers lined narrow paths and every here and there a bench or a small gazebo settled near a little pond invited the visitor to stay for a while to let go of all thoughts and sorrow._

 _Yang Lin's city palace itself was built the same inviting as the gardens were it got surrounded by. Although crafted of strong and resistant wood it looked light and playful and it seemed to mirror the heart and spirit of the man and the family who inhabited this place._

 _All in here breathed calmness and peacefulness and Ouyang Nien was not surprised that the man who owned all this seemed to be the same: all calm and peaceful._

 _Yang Lin headed towards him, not the high ranked minister, he actually was, but the commoner, who wanted to welcome a dear guest amongst a circle of good friends and family._

 _He beheld his visitor with a mild smile and raised a hand when the young man wanted to greet him the official way: "There won't be any need for such official ceremonies tonight. Come, you got expected impatiently, already."_

 _With this, the noble offered Ouyang Nien to enter the house and led him towards a small atrium, where, aside of his two children, two other guests had assembled._

 _But before he was able to greet only one of them, Chien-cheng noticed him. The lad leaped to his feet and ran over to him, throwing his arms round him, while he grinned widely: "You're here!" Not even waiting for a reply he grabbed the hand of his father's guest and dragged him over to the niche where the rest of this evening's circle had taken seat: "Uncle Lu, uncle Shih, this is the hero who saved Hui-zhen from those nasty guards and that awful cart."_

 _The two men, the boy had addressed as 'uncle', both raised their heads and Ouyang Nien almost stepped back in surprise. These two men were far greater heroes than he would ever be able to become one day. He had heard many stories about them, told by his brothers and his father, and he had seen as countless sketches of them as he had read legends about them._

 _Shih Wen-chao and Lu Ting-yen were two of the Emperor's generals and both were in high honours for the merits they had won during several of their sovereign's campaigns._

 _The young man raised his hands to greet them and he wasn't able to hide the admiration he felt for them when he said: "General Shih, General Lu, take my humble greetings. I may not be worthy to dwell amongst you, but it is the will and wish of our host, the noble Yang, that I am allowed to share your company tonight. A great honour."_

 _"Well", Lu Ting-yen replied: "if Master Yang deems you worthy to join us, he'll have his reasons. And what I heard, they are good reasons; that is, at least, what Chien-cheng told us."_

 _"He challenged the captain of Lord Wei's guard", the boy repeated it again, and it sounded as if this had been his most favourite story over the bygone days._

 _Ouyang Nien shook his head with a smile, ruffling the lad's hair: "It was nothing, compared to the great deeds your guests did over the years."_

 _"No", Shih Wen-chao disagreed: "it was everything to Chien-cheng and his sister and therefore his admiration for you is worth as much as the admiration for any other hero he knows. But", he smiled: "I suppose you won't want to stand around here and discuss the worth of all of our deeds tonight. Come, young man, sit and have some wine with us before our host will take us all for disrespectful and uncultured."_

* * *

 _"You kept silent most of the day", Yang Hui-zhen addressed him while they were strolling through the nightly gardens: "I hope, my father's guests did not make you feel uncomfortable."_

 _Ouyang Nien smiled a shy smile when he looked at her and replied: "No! No! Not at all. I ask your forgiveness if it seemed like that. I was just not prepared of becoming part of such an illustrious circle. Too much honour for me."_

 _"Do not lower yourself. You're selfless and brave. My father grew very fond of you over this evening. He did not tell you, yet, but I know he wants you to stay tonight."_

 _"And this is really you father's wish", he asked, frowning a little: "Or is it the wish of his young son?"_

 _"It is the wish of his young daughter", Yang Hui-zhen said._

 _It took him a split second until he realized that she really said what he wanted to believe he just had heard and his eyes lit up with pure happiness, but then the joyful sparkle vanished within an instant._

 _"I cannot accept this offer", he forced himself to answer._

 _"Why not", she asked: "Is it because you think it's not decent for an unmarried young man to spend the night together with the family of an unmarried young woman?"_

 _"Yes! No! No! That's not the reason. I just fear..."_

 _"What?"_

 _He dropped down on one of the small benches, his gaze focussed on a spot in front of him, and kept silent for a while._

 _When he raised his gaze again to look at her, it did not escape her that he struggled over something, which seemed to cause him some inward trouble._

 _"Won't you entrust me with what it is that bothers you?"_

 _The young man got up and turned his back on her when he replied: "Neither you nor your father will understand..."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"The noble Yang Lin is the closest confidant of the Emperor, you are his daughter and I am..." He sighed and turned round to look into her eyes: "I am in the service of the man whose captain of the guard I dared to face only a couple of days ago. I'm in the service of that man, whose greatest enemy your father is. How can he trust me ever again? How can you trust me ever again?"_

 _Now, as it was out, he felt relieved and frightened at the same time._

 _He knew, Yang Lin had all rights to send him away without leaving him a chance to explain himself to him, but what else could he have done?_

 _Lying?_

 _That was not what the noble and his family deserved for their kindness and hospitality._

 _Keeping silent until his secret would be revealed otherwise?_

 _That would have torn him into shreds one day._

 _Now, as it was all out, he dared to lift his gaze again. After all, it was not his fault that his father sold him into the service of the High Eunuch..._

 _"Do you really think", Yang Hui-zhen interrupted his thoughts: "my father would be that small minded? Do you really think, my father does not know about the goings-on at Lord Wei's place? You would not be the first to be forced into the High Eunuch's services and you won't be the last. If my father would distrust all of Wei's servants, he'd have no time left to keep a watchful eye on the man himself. Talk to my father, I beg you. He won't send you away. Talk to him and stay with us tonight. There is no reason for to be afraid."_

 _"Maybe there is one", Ouyang Nien answered: "But it would not be a sharpened blade or a poisoned cup of wine. It would rather be the beauty and the wisdom of a minister's daughter. And", he reached out for a strand of her long black hair: "the scent of jasmine that fills the air."_


	5. 04: Rain falls like a Lover's Tear

**Chapter 04:** **Rain falls like a Lover's Tears**

"This happened a lifetime ago!" Yang Hui-zhen did not even turn round to look at him while she pretended to be busy rewarming the soup she had prepared earlier that day.

"And nonetheless you do remember", Ouyang Nien told her straight to the face.

"If it makes you stop reminding me of our past, I admit it", she finally said, tried to make her voice sound uninvolved. "Yes! I remember! Every single day! And", she added: "I wished, I could undo them all."

Tried to ignore the pain it still caused him to move, he slowly sat up and replied, forcing his voice to sound steady and calm: "Forgive me, if I appear to be impertinent, but why all those desperate tries to belie yourself?" She shot him a glare and he quickly added with a smirk: "If it is still that important to you, why didn't you end it? Why did you deny my death to your allies old and new? Much would have become easier for you. Now, you'll always have to fear what I might be supposed to do, if I should ever be able to escape your kind and caring hospitality."

Yang Hui-zhen remained silent for a while. She got up to get some bowls from the shelf in front of her for to fill them with several scoops of the hot soup, then, when she handed one of them over to him and when she sat down by his side, she said: "There won't be a way back for you..."

His eyes widened in surprise at her answer, but before he could even think of a reply, she already anticipated him and went on: "We sent you back to Mun Ta. Together with your blood-soaked clothes, your signet ring and the corpses of the two lifeguards you met in the bamboo woods. Neither Mun Ta nor the High Eunuch will doubt the news about your death..."

Ouyang Nien closed his eyes, slowly, and when he opened them again, something got mirrored within them the young woman would never have expected: Desperation.

His hand, he held the bowl with, sank and the wooden spoon escaped the other and hit the floor. He lifted his gaze and said: "You have no idea what you have done."

"I returned your life to you", she answered, still confused about what it was that seemed to be wrong.

"That you did", he finally stated: "and I'm grateful for that, even though I have no idea why you did it, but now my parents will have to pay the price. The High Eunuch will not forget that I was the pledge, my father handed over to him to get freed from the burden of the taxes he wasn't able to pay any longer. Wei Tu-zheng won't hesitate to let them know now that there is still some unfinished business. Hui-zhen, they won't survive the penal camp if he sends them there..."

When he looked at her, she found that there was nothing left of the High Eunuch's eager servant who had chased her year after year until he had finally found her here, within a ruined fortress high up in the mountains near the border.

He placed the bowl on the floor and raised his hands like he used to do to greet her father, then he said all stern while his gaze was an only plea: "I know, I have no right to ask this from you, but you must let me go. If there is anything left of what we were bound by once, let me go. I have to warn them, maybe I can save them. You have my promise, my oath, that no word will leave my lips about your whereabouts..."

Yang Hui-zhen frowned.

It took her a while to fight back all the memories and emotions she felt sneaking back into her heart and she was not sure if what she just had heard was the truth or only another try of his to catch her in a web of lies and false promises.

She knew, neither General Lu nor General Shih would understand what she was willing to do, but there was something within his words and within the way he reacted to her disclosure that made her assume that he did not know the truth.

That was why she got up and why she began pacing the room again. She spoke in a low voice when she finally felt able to talk to him again while she got tossed back in time when her memories washed over her like the floodwaters rushing down the mountains in Spring: "I don't need your promise. Nor do I need your oath..."

He blinked in return: "What do you mean?"

"What I said. You don't owe me anything. As it seems it is me who owes you. A truth you never learned about."

She bit her lips when she got aware of his growing confusion and so she knelt down in front of him, staring at a spot on the floor between them, when she started talking again: "It was not only to convince you to stay with us that night when I told you my father grew very fond of you. He did not only follow the wish of his silly daughter, he had really grown fond of you. You won favour with him and he wished nothing more but to free you from out of Lord Wei's firm grip. My father learned about the reasons, why you joined the High Eunuch's services and he searched for a way, to betray him of this most valuable prey he thought to be assured of. That was, why my father wanted to free your father from the oppressive burden of the taxes and, at the same moment, return his son to him. His plan was to step into Wei Tu-zheng's path wherever possible, but he failed. That night, when they lured him out of his palace, he hoped he'd be able to talk to you, but he knew he would have endangered your life if he would have addressed you openly. His plan, to inform the Emperor about his minister double crossing him, failed and also his wish to let you know that Wei not only double crossed the Emperor, but you as well."

She lifted her gaze and went on: "Nien, the moment you joined the High Eunuch's services was also the moment he finally got hold of you. He knew, you'd do whatever he'd demand from you, driven by the wish to keep your parents save. What he never told you was that, the day you agreed to become part of his guard, he sent a handful of his loyal henchmen to annihilate your family..."

"Stop it!" Ouyang Nien wasn't willing to listen to her any longer: "This cannot be true. It's impossible. They sent letters over to me. All those years..."

"No", Yang Hui-zhen shook her head. She took a small locket from her neck and handed it over to him: "The morning, before my father got arrested, one of his confidants brought this to us. I'm sure, you know it."

"It belonged to my mother", his hands trembled when he reached out for the beautifully crafted piece of jewellery: "How did you come by this?"

"As I just told you, my father wanted to release you from your duties at the Eastern Agency, but all his efforts were in vain. When his men reached your village, Wei's assassins had been there long before. That is what your father's neighbours told them. They had buried your father and mother in all honour and they asked why none of their sons had been around. When my father's guards told them, they handed the locket over to them, that you, the youngest, would receive this memory. Before either my father or I had a chance to let you know, the High Eunuch sent his bloodhounds to lure my father into the trap he had set up for him."

She closed his hand round the locket and added: "I carried it with me all the time. It reminded me of things I wanted to forget, of the hatred I felt for you and of the love I once felt for you."

Ouyang Nien kept silent for some endless moment before he lifted his gaze again to look at her and the locket by turns.

"Keep it", he finally said: "It is almost yours thinking of how long you carried it for me. And maybe it will mean some pleasant memories for you one day. I won't bother you any longer, none of you; neither you, nor the generals. Not even this naive calligrapher, you chose to keep you warm at night."

"Gu Sheng-zai?"

"Yes! I'm impressed that he outsmarted me."

A bitter smile appeared upon his lips. It never reached his eyes. Instead, he tried to get up, forbidding her to help him. He knew, his strength would not suffice for now, but he also knew, he'd have to leave as soon as his wounds would get healed.

There was still no news about Mun Ta and the battle that raged at the Haunted Fortress, but equal if the High Eunuch's general would force Shih and Lu to their knees or if they would make the trap work that was set for the well known strategist, Ouyang Nien was very well aware that he would have to vanish into a memory.

He leaned his shoulder against the buttress in the middle of the hut and pressed his cheek against the rough wood. All those news he had received had left a feeling of emptiness deep inside him. Not much was left of the life he once had wished for and of the wish to make his father and mother proud of all their sons. And even the try to return his life to him would fail. The High Eunuch would not believe in his death. His spies would get the order to search for him all around the realm; useless, to hide or to take flight.

Out of the corner of his eye, he beheld Yang Hui-zhen. She still knelt on the ground, staring at the piece of jewellery he had left to her. Lovely! She still looked as lovely as she did the day when first he had met her, at a time where he would have died for her...willingly and smiling.

And nonetheless he had been willing to hunt her like a game and to kill her just to please the wish and the order of the man who became his lord and master.

He felt twisted and betrayed. Nothing of all this ever made sense and it never would make sense, equal how long he would think about it.

Cold sweat covered his brow and he leaned closer against the buttress to cover his growing weakness. His back sent white-hot pain through his body, but he would not move, not before he would have gotten one answer.

"Why the scribe?"

Yang Hui-zhen raised her head when she got aware that his words were meant for her, but she had no answer for him.

The more she got hit by his next confession.

"I saved myself for you..."


	6. 05: Flying Swallows at Night

**Chapter 05:** **Flying Swallows on a Nightly Sky**

 _Leaving the headquarter of the Eastern Agency and approaching the city palace of Master Yang Lin always made him quicken his pace. Not to mention the smile that immediately found its way upon his lips as soon as he passed the guards being on watch at the main gate._

 _He knew, he had to be careful, as not all of the High Eunuch's men understood, why he got favoured by the Emperor's first minister, but it felt impossible to him, to hide the feeling of sheer happiness all the time as soon as he was about to pay said minister's sworn enemy a visit._

 _Months had passed by since first he had set a step into town and to him it appeared as if life couldn't feel more wonderful than it felt right now. Contrary to his expectations, his duties at the Eastern Agency mainly included paperwork, cartography and calligraphy – for the moment – but he was very well aware that his Lord Wei was known for changing his mind unexpectedly and rash._

 _The ambitious minister liked to watch his men outsmarting and overcoming each other and Ouyang Nien had learned quickly, to keep his real thoughts hidden from the High Eunuch as well as from those he had to spend his days with. He knew, Wei Tu-zheng wanted him for the guard, and there would be no refusal, if the day would come where he would have to follow those new orders._

 _However, on this warm and still sunny summer evening this day seemed to be far away and he felt no want to think of it when he left the office. His mind was set on something way more delightful and he had to keep himself from running when he headed out of the main gate, but as it seemed he had not been able to hide neither his smile nor the pleasant anticipation sparkling within his eyes well enough._

 _"Tell us, Nien, who is the lovely bird that makes you grin that widely while you're only thinking of her", one of the guards called after him, while the second added: "Must be someone precious to you, otherwise you'd not be in such a hurry."_

 _For a split second he felt tempted to ignore them and to pretend he did not hear them, but then he turned on his heels and cocked his head as he replied: "Worth to be an Emperor's bride."_

 _"Oi", the first gasped jestingly: "That must be a rare flower; had no idea that such a prized plant grows in one of the town's brothels."_

 _"And hard to believe either after the epic failure you went through when we first took you out there."_

 _Ouyang Nien felt his cheeks redden and he lowered his head that the broad brim of his straw hat would cover his abashment. If there was a thing he would wish to be able to make it undone it was said visit at the brothel shortly after his arrival together with those two who kept him busy and away from this evening's aim right now._

 _Therefore, he cleared his throat and answered: "Who says, it's a girl for sale?"_

 _He laughed, when the two men stared at him in confusion and added: "But you may excuse me now, I don't have in mind to let her wait. That would be disrespectful."_

 _Leaving the puzzled guards to their thoughts, he turned round again and hurried straight down the road until the Eastern Agency was finally out of sight._

 _It took him a while to reach the city palace of Yang Lin, the Emperor's noble and confidant, as it was settled in the opposite part of town, and while he was on his way, he thought about that awful night at the brothel again._

* * *

 ** _"You weren't really serious about spending all your evenings and nights all on your own, weren't you?"_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien raised his head when the two guards positioned in front of the table just when he wanted to relish a simple but rich evening meal. They wore the High Eunuch's colours and his eyes widened in surprise, while his heart skipped a few beats, until he recognized them as those two, who had asked him several times within just a couple of days, if he, being new in town, would not like to accompany them for a little foray on one of their evenings off._**

 ** _Up till tonight he had been able to avoid giving them an answer. Actually, he was not really interested in drinking bouts and nights spent within taverns and brothels, and there was still that slight hope that another message written by the gentle hand of Yang Hui-zhen would get delivered to him, but as it seemed, it was in vain to hope for a miracle tonight, that would give him a reason to refuse leaving the inn._**

 ** _Staring at his barely touched meal, he let out a sigh and asked with a forced smile: "I guess, there's no escape, if the minister's guards are so eager to escort me."_**

 ** _"No", one of the two replied with a broad grin: "and you'll see, it will become an amusing night."_**

 ** _A few hours later and – as his old master would have told him with a knowing grin – much wiser, than in the morning, he knew well, what he desired and what...not._**

 ** _It was not that he did not like what he saw when he ended up within one of the small private niches of the brothel, just accompanied by an almost ethereal beauty, it was more that he felt awful at the thought of what this dreamscape of a woman would most probably expect him to do...or not._**

 ** _He replied with a shy smile and a barely noticeable nod when the girl handed a cup of wine over to him._**

 ** _She returned the smile and placed one of her well-formed hands on his arm: "What are you worried about?" He kept silent and so she added: "Is it your first time in a place like this?"_**

 ** _"Yes!" He raised his gaze and looked into her eyes: "I should not be here. And", he added, beholding her: "neither should you. You are younger than me..."_**

 ** _The girl giggled and turned her gaze away: "How will you know?"_**

 ** _"Because", he grabbed her hand: "whilst you can hide your age by painting your face, you'll never be able to hide your age from someone who knows how to read your hands."_**

 ** _She averted her face and drew her hand back as if this would do to prove his words to be untrue._**

 ** _Ouyang Nien beheld her again, unsure what to do or to say, before he hesitantly emptied and refilled the cup of wine, just to do anything at all._**

 ** _Remaining silent, he had a look around the place._**

 ** _Most of the niches were occupied and those who were abandoned saw their guests heading towards the chambers upstairs. The air, filled with the heavy perfume of the fancy ladies, was buzzing with the sound of silently played music, laughter and conversations held in low voices. Colourful lanterns spread a warm light and the keeper of this remarkable place was busy running around with reddened cheeks eager to please all of his guests in the same way._**

 ** _Still lost in thoughts, Ouyang Nien had another cup of wine, before he got up._**

 ** _"What are you doing", the young girl addressed him staring at him out of wide eyes, obviously both, embarrassed and afraid._**

 ** _"Do not take me for uncourtly", he greeted her: "but I better leave..."_**

 ** _"But your friends paid this night for you..."_**

 ** _"Keep the money. If they did, they will not miss it."_**

 ** _Greeting her again, he was already on his way out, when she called him back: "Please stay, please! If you leave me, my master will punish me."_**

 ** _He thought about it and finally nodded: "Good! I will stay, but", he turned round: "only to spare you from punishment."_**

 ** _"Thank you", she whispered and added, picking up courage again: "Tell me, why won't you allow me to give a night of pleasure to you? You are sweet and gentle. Different from any other man I knew before."_**

 ** _He blinked, slowly and deliberately, then he straightened and answered: "Because, this is not what I desire. Good night!"_**

 ** _Saying so, he left._**

 ** _He did not spend a thought on looking right or left. His only wish was to get away from heavy perfume and false laughter until he heard someone calling his name: "Ouyang Nien! Are you in such a hurry that you have no look to spend on someone who is very pleased to cast an eye on you?"_**

 ** _There she stood, smiling widely, eyes sparkling – Yang Hui-zhen – and there was no doubt that she knew where he had spent the evening._**

 ** _And he felt his cheeks burn as he blushed up to his ears._**

* * *

 _Sorrow got mirrored within Master Yang Lin's eyes when he slowly paced the study. He dropped a scroll on his writing desk and crossed his arms behind his back before he turned round to behold his two late guests all stern and worried._

 _"These are no good news, my friends. As it seems we have less time left, than we would ever have expected."_

 _The two generals, both nodded. They exchanged a glance and Lu Ting-yen said: "We have no choice. The Emperor needs to get informed. And it has to happen soon. He must learn the truth."_

 _"You are right", Shih Wen-chao agreed: "but whom do you think shall we entrust with such highly sensitive information? We cannot even be sure that we can trust our own footmen in this matter."_

 _"No, that we cannot," Yang Lin replied: "but we won't get a second chance. We must act and we must act quickly. Time's against us and we do not know what is known already at the Eastern Agency."_

 _"This is a dangerous game, you are aware of it, my friend, aren't you?" Lu Ting-yen pointed out._

 _"I am and that is why I don't want you to get too much involved in what I will have to do next. If we succeed, if I will get received in audience with the Emperor, it still does not mean that the case will be won. I may be the Emperor's confidant, but Wei Tu-zheng is still his first minister. His word will stand against mine."_

 _"Then, what will be your next step", Shih Wen-chao asked?_

 _"As soon as you will have left me tonight, I will write a letter and take care that trustworthy hands will carry it to its recipient. Afterwards all we can do is wait and hope."_

 _The general got up and shook his head: "Don't do that! If you want trustworthy hands to deliver this letter, choose me or Lu Ting-yen. We know at least how to defend us, if someone wants to take it from us..."_

 _"Is that not, what our enemies would expect, my friend? That one of you would get chosen by me; old friends of my family?" Yang Lin wrapped an arm round the younger man's shoulder and went on: "Leave it to a man not known by anybody, a paid envoy."_

 _"An envoy, possibly paid to be a spy", Lu Ting-yen flared up._

 _"Not, if chosen randomly."_

 _"You know better than we that nothing happens randomly under the watchful eye of the High Eunuch! His eye is set on you, Yang Lin, on you and your family."_

 _"That is why you will take care of my son and daughter, if I should fail to get to my Emperor with reason and proof." He looked from one to the other and back: "Promise!"_

 _After a long moment of silence, both finally nodded in agreement._

 _"Good! And now let us end this evening with some more pleasurable thoughts."_

 _Yang Lin invited his guests to sit down again, while he ordered wine and sweets, and while he had a look into the gardens where, as he knew, his daughter enjoyed the company of the young man, of whom they both had grown fond of during the bygone months: Ouyang Nien..._

 _"It is obvious that Hui-zhen's mind is set on another aim and one has not to be a fortune teller to find out that this seems to be mutual", Lu Ting-yen tore him out of his thoughts: "Brace yourself, old friend, your daughter might have chosen a son-in-law for you."_

 _"Wouldn't this be far better, her choosing a son-in-law for me whom I enjoy being around, than me choosing a husband for her whom she would most probably throw out of her bed-chamber if she would not enjoy him to be around?"_

 _"So, you would condone her choice?"_

 _"Yes, my friend that I would do. My daughter loves him, my son admires him and I respect him."_

 _"You don't know much about him", Shih Wen-chao stated._

 _"That's why I sent for his father. It is not only me who has to give his blessings to such a bonding."_

 _The younger man nodded. He kept silent for a while, biting his lower lip, before he said: "He's in the service of the Eastern Agency. I don't say that it will happen, but what, if Wei Tu-zheng decides to use him against you?"_

 _"There are too many ifs in everything life is connected to. We cannot be sure about every single step we choose to go or about every single decision we choose to make; some may be wrong, some may lead us towards our aim using anfractuous paths." Yang Lin smiled: "If those are right, who say everything is written down for us already, things that are supposed to happen will happen, equal how desperate we will try to change them. If those are right, who say nothing is written down for us until we write it down, things that are supposed to happen will be influenced by our personal choices all the time. So, I say, this young man is provided with courage, heart and reason. Leave his decisions to him."_

 _"Forgive us old fighters", Lu Ting-yen answered: "We fought in too many battles. Maybe you are right and we should leave this decision to Hui-zhen. She will have a very different point of view on everything we discuss here."_

 _"That is the privilege of youth. And that is why I ask from you not to disconcert her. I fear, she will learn soon enough how deadly it can be to serve a purpose you believe in to be right."_

 _"We do as you wish, but you won't be able to keep us from fulfilling what we once promised to her mother – to protect her and her young brother."_

 _Yang Lin nodded: "You may do so."_

* * *

 _When the light of a single lantern broke the twilight of the ebbing day and the upcoming night, the two young people, who enjoyed each others company within the nightly gardens, got up to welcome its carrier._

 _Yang Lin smiled when he found them standing in front of him with their hands still intertwined and he felt reassured in all of those decisions he did make earlier this day._

 _He turned towards his daughter and said: "Hui-zhen, I want you to prepare one of the gazebos for the evening meal. You may take your time as I wish to talk to Mister Ouyang first."_

 _Yang Hui-zhen frowned: "Sure, father!"_

 _Exchanging a quick look with Ouyang Nien she let go of his hand reluctantly and went to follow her father's wish._

 _"Come", Yan Lin invited his young guest: "let us have a walk. It will make it easier to gather my thoughts, because what I have to tell you will surely mean a surprise to you."_

 _"I understand", the reply came: "If there is anything in my actions that offends you, Sir, I apologize."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You may take it for disreputable to see Hui-zhen and me together."_

 _"If I would do so, I would have told you already when you stayed here for the first time." Yang Lin hid a smile when he heard the sigh in relief, Ouyang Nien breathed silently as they walked down the flower framed path. "Nonetheless", he added: "I will have to talk to you about Hui-zhen too, aside some other items."_

 _The young man inhaled a deep breath, then he lifted his gaze and said: "My intentions are all honourable, if that is what concerns you, and my parents did not make an arrangement for me so far, but I fear I may not be worthy to ask for your allowance to court your daughter."_

 _"Would it dispel your sorrow if I would tell you that you have my allowance?" Even within only the rare light of the lantern, Yang Lin was able to spot how the eyes of his young companion brightened up. He took it for a yes and so he went on: "You have my allowance, as long as you heed my advice and as long as you will promise me one thing..."_

 _"Whatever you will demand of me..."_

 _"Do not be rash! First listen. You may find the price to be too high for only getting the reward of courtship in return."_

 _"It is more than I would ever have expected."_

 _"That is why I want to warn you. You could easily get torn into shreds, if you think that high about it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well", Yang Lin said: "courting the daughter of a man who follows the Emperor might displease the man you serve, Ouyang Nien. He will claim your loyalty and if he does so, you will need all the strength, the wit and the power of endurance you will be able to find. You may not believe me yet, but you will know that I am right when the day comes where you will find out and it might be that day, where I will demand from you what you possibly won't be able or willing to grant me..."_


	7. 06: Dead Silence on Cloudy Hills

**Chapter 06:** **Dead Silence on Cloudy Hills**

Still clenching the buttress to keep himself from collapsing, he inhaled a deep breath before he dared to speak again: "It doesn't matter to me if you believe in my words or not, Yang Hui-zhen. To me it will always do to know that I never lied to you."

He wanted to turn around to look at her, but he felt his strength decrease, and, unable to keep himself upright any longer, he gave in to his weakness and let it happen that he sank down to his knees when he got tossed by coughing. His eyes widened in pure horror, when he felt blood pouring over his lips, but he wiped it away, forcing his voice to sound steady while he added: "But equal what your decision will be, at the end of this day our paths will separate. You won't have to fear me anymore, I told you this already."

Yang Hui-zhen looked up, prepared to shoot him a glare, but when she found him crouched down on the floor, she crawled over to him instead, almost choking on the growing fear all her effort to keep him alive might have been in vain: "Nien!"

He lifted his gaze when she reached out to touch his cheek. That gentle contact felt strangely welcome within this moment and he enclosed her slender fingers with his hand, letting his gaze melt into hers: "Your father trusted me. Your brother trusted me. I wished you would have too."

She turned her head away: "It is too late now..."

"Too late?" Ouyang Nien shook his head: "No! It is not! It is true, I cannot bring your father back, but I can take you to Chien-cheng..."

He reached out for a strand of her hair that had escaped from her bun and blinked as he caressed it fondly between his fingers. "If I could wish for one thing", he whispered: "it would be wishing for another night within your father's garden..."

It was within this moment that the door got pushed open with such impact that it almost got ripped out of its hinges.

A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness of an almost pitch-black night and stepped closer.

A noble robe of the best fabric – torn into shreds and smirched with blood – waved down to the floor, while the low light of a few lit candles and some last coals still glowing in the fireplace highlighted a bloodstained sword.

Heavy steps accompanied the stranger when he entered the small hut and it got obvious that he had gotten wounded in battle.

Yang Hui-zhen frowned.

All of a sudden, she was wide awake and alert when she and Ouyang Nien exchanged a look.

No sound soaked in from the outside, it was all silent and quiet and they both knew what the meaning of this was – the battle was over. It was the dead silence of its aftermath, as dark and pitch-black as the night that had covered the haunted fortress, the set trap and the slaughter that had taken place in the shades of abandoned battlements and racked and ruined stonework.

Blood dripped down from the blade on the floor and there was still no word, no sign giving away who the intruder was until he burst out laughing, staring at Hui-zhen out of hate-filled eyes.

"Finally", he hissed: "finally, there will be an end to this story. What a whole army did not manage to do, no one will keep me now from doing it myself. And do not hope for the two traitors you set on me. They won't come. You may have been able to delude and befog the minds of those fools of whom I thought they would fight for me, but did you really think I would believe in ghosts?"

Yang Hui-zhen got up, slowly, her gaze fixed on the man all the time, knowing that underestimating him would only mean one thing – to die a quick death, merciless and cruel...

Her face did not show the slightest hint of emotion. She just looked at him, her eyes half closed, her lips slightly open, her body tense and prepared for even the smallest movement her opponent would possibly make to anticipate her.

She reached out for her blade and smiled when she finally replied: "We have always been aware that you would most probably be the only one who would not believe in ghosts, but as long as your men did, our plan served its purpose."

"It will be my pleasure to send your's and the generals' dead and cold bodies over to the Eastern Agency. The last proof my Lord Wei needs to convince the Emperor that your father was the traitor he always warned him of."

"As much as some blood soaked clothes, a stolen signet ring and a falsified letter convinced you of my death, General Mun Ta?"

Ouyang Nien leaned back against the buttress, staring at the ceiling as he waited for the general's answer.

The confident smile vanished from Mun Ta's face and gave way for something different: surprise and disbelief. "So, you are still alive", he asked.

"Barely, yes, but still alive!"

"Then you were aware of the plan and the trap?"

"No, I was not. In fact, I got used as a bait to lure you here. When I met your guards in the woods, it was meant to warn you, but as I see, I failed. If you would have received the letter I actually wrote to you, you would have known that I advised you to leave the hunt be. But your bigotry made it impossible to leave the prospect of success to Hsu Hsien-chen. Instead of smoking this nest of traitors out with combined forces, pleasing the High Eunuch together, you preferred making a try on your own. I am sorry to say this, General Mun Ta, but you won't leave this place alive."

"You think a little girl and a traitor could restrain me from doing so?"

"Maybe if they will get help from a general, you just declared dead", Shih Wen-chao's voice answered. He nodded at Hui-zhen and within a split second they got Mun Ta involved in a fight to death.

* * *

Strain got mirrored upon Yang Hui-zhen's face when she blocked another flourish of Mun Ta's masterly led blade. Several smaller cuts covered her shoulders, arms and back and she knew all too well, they served only one purpose – weaken her. The loss of blood, even though minor if compared to a single deadly blow, would tire her out soon and so would the slight pain every move began to cause her. Her opponent knew how to set his strikes and he would continue until either his rivals would fall or find a way to outsmart him.

Inhaling a deep breath, she used a second of relief, Shih Wen-chao provided her with to grasp her sword in a firm grip once again, but she got tossed through the whole room when Mun Ta's palm hit her shoulder blade with massive impact. A second push hit her back and she felt the air getting pressed out of her lungs. Everything around her turned black for a while, and if not the general would have kept their opponent at bay shielding her with his own life and body the next stroke would have wiped her out mercilessly.

Panting for air, Yang Hui-zhen stumbled back to her feet, letting out an angry cry when she lunged at Mun Ta, but lashing about he pushed her straight through the room again until her back hit the buttress.

She collapsed to her knees, staring at her splintered blade in disbelief and growing desperation as a gentle touch made her turn her head.

Ouyang Nien!

It was only the wink of an eye before she got dragged to her feet again just to find herself eye to eye with Mun Ta.

Exchanging a look with Shih Wen-chao, she made her decision. Slightly shaking her head, she signed him, not to give in, but the victorious smirk died upon Mun Ta's lips when got torn out of his movement by another voice.

"Hui-zhen! No!" Ouyang Nien stumbled to his feet. He shook his head and whispered: "No!" And his voice died away: "Please..."

Mun Ta let out a hiss when he turned away from Yang Hui-zhen and towards the young man who once had been the hunter and not the defender of the two treacherous generals and the daughter of the Emperor's confidant.

It took him just a split second to jump over to grab the former favourite of the High Eunuch with the collar of his shirt and to push him back against the buttress.

A painful scream left his lips when Ouyang Nien felt his back hitting the rough wood and when he felt the barely healed wounds break open again. His vision blurred, but he would not give in to the brute force Mun Ta held him with. As long as it would provide Hui-zhen and Shih Wen-chao that one last chance to end this, he would endure it.

He owed her a life...

A strong hand closed round his throat and he gasped for air. No, his wish to live did not die yet. Not yet...

"Nien!" Yang Hui-zhen screamed in despair.

She shook Shih Wen-chao's hands off when he wanted to drag her out and grabbed the two narrow daggers she still carried with her hidden amongst the plaits of her skirts.

Not thinking about anything anymore, she rushed over and threw herself between the general and his victim, smashing his blade with only one swift move.

Letting go of Ouyang Nien, Mun Ta turned round to slap her. She stumbled back, but the moment, when he raised his hands to choke her instead, she thrust the two daggers into his chest, one after the other.

His eyes widened in surprise, but his hatred was still strong enough not to let him give up.

It was then when Yang Hui-zhen used all the rest of her remaining strength for one last strike to finally end the life of that man who had been part of the conspiracy against her father and who had been the one who had tortured Yang Lin to death.

Blood poured over her hands and stained her face, but she wanted to see the life vanish out of his eyes, wanted to see how he stared at her in disbelief, he, the great General Mun Ta.

When a last breath escaped his pale lips, she pushed him aside, letting go of the daggers, and turned round to stumble over to Ouyang Nien. She kept silent when she wrapped her arms round him, getting tossed by sobbing when they both collapsed to the ground.


	8. 07: Foreshadowing of the Night

**Chapter 07:** **Foreshadowing of the Night**

He had no idea what hour of the day it was when he carefully dared to open his eyes. He had not even an idea if he was still alive or not. If not, the afterlife would be supposed to be lived in a calm and quiet place; if yes, he must have slept deep and dreamless for days, if not ages.

However, equal if it was day or night, equal if he was still alive or not, he felt astonishingly rested and the pain, he had inwardly prepared for to hit him again out of the nothingness, failed to appear.

Ouyang Nien blinked several times to get his eyes used to the sparse light and to the new surroundings he found himself within.

No, actually, this was not an unknown place to him. He had taken quarters behind these walls before, when he had come to this forsaken place and they had offered this room to him as they had got ordered by the Eastern Agency. The best chamber for their best agent...

Long ago...yes, but how long ago?

Weeks?

Months?

As hard as he tried, he wasn't able to bring this back to his memory. All he knew was that this was the comfortable villa of the districtmajor, a traitor amongst traitors, like the whole rest of this village. Traitors neither the Emperor knew about nor the High Eunuch, but eager at any time to grant other traitors, wanted traitors, shelter and a hideout.

He smirked, while his eyesight slowly got used to the light of a single lantern, placed on the window ledge. As it seemed, he belonged to them now...

It was all silent around him. Not a sound was to hear, no uncommon scent to sense, no light flooded his bed-chamber and no movement disturbed the silence of the late – or early – hour.

It was the middle of the night, the silent hour, the hour of reflection and inner peace.

But, no!

He had no urge to reflect on the bygone days, weeks, months; if there was a thing he longed for, it would be some cooled wine or even water. His lips felt dry and swollen as did his throat and so his eyes lit up when he discovered the cup and the jug standing on a nightstand aside his bed.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he wanted to make a try to sit up, but just within this moment, he found that he was barely able to move his limbs the way he was used to. The reason, though, was way more pleasurable than shackles, chains or ropes which he actually would have had expected.

Not something, but someone kept him from moving and his heart skipped a couple of beats when he realized who it was.

Her head rested on his shoulder, one of her hands placed on his chest and one of her legs wrapped halfway round one of his, there lay Yang Hui-zhen by his side – fast asleep, her breath calm and steady and her long strands of hair spread around them dishevelled and covering them like a blanket.

If this was not a dream and if he was not yet dead then...

He felt his hand tremble when he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face, but he hesitated to follow his wish to caress her cheek. Not that he never did this before, but he feared this moment of bliss would be over as soon as she would open her eyes.

It was her silent voice that taught him otherwise: "This is not my father's garden, this is not a bright late summer's day, but we are both here and if we close our eyes, this bed-chamber can become anything we wish for."

* * *

 _Laughing, Ouyang Nien stopped when they reached the market, waiting for Yang Hui-zhen to catch up with him. He caught her in his arms when she finally showed up and spun her around, that she almost lost her straw hat. The moment she raised her head, he stopped short and just beheld her smitten like he felt the day when he had first seen her._

 _Her cheeks were reddened from running and strands of hair had managed to escape her bun and braids, while she looked at him out of shimmering eyes. She panted for air, but her wide smile told him that she enjoyed this little excursion as much as he did._

" _Tell me, Ouyang Nien", she said, having a look around: "is this the surprise you promised to me: the market?"_

" _No", he replied with a grin: "No! The market would hardly be able to surprise you, I know that." He blinked and added: "No, there is something different I have in mind for you."_

 _He reached his hand out for her and dragged her with him when she grabbed it: "Come!"_

 _While they strolled to and fro past the countless shops and market stands, he never let go of her hand, until they finally reached a small workshop. There was nothing spectacular about the rather shabby building, but Yang Hui-zhen knew all too well, whose unmatched skills got hidden behind this unremarkable cladding: "This is the workshop of Master Lien Bao! Ouyang Nien, what are we doing here?"_

" _Just two more steps and you'll know", he teased her in reply._

 _When he found her still hesitating, he opened the door and invited her to step in: "I assure you, all you will find within here will be beauty and pleasure."_

" _You know that beauty is fleeting..."_

 _He looked at her and replied: "Not if the outward beauty gets nourished by inward beauty". He paused and caressed her cheek as he added in all sincerity: "A beauty, such as yours."_

 _But before she even could think of an answer, he smiled again and said: "But what about pleasure"_

 _Yang Hui-zhen laughed a heartfelt laugh: "Could it be possible that you think of a certain pleasure? Maybe of two gentle arms wrapped round your neck while soft and cherry coloured lips spoil you?"_

" _No", he said, suddenly all stern: "there is no pleasure in this for me at all. There is only one pair of arms that will be allowed to get wrapped round my neck, and the lips that will spoil me, won't be coloured..."_

 _The owner of the famous workshop, well known Master Lien Bao, unwillingly interrupted his work, when the door got opened and closed again, but his eyes lit up as soon as he recognized who the intruder was, who paid him a visit at this rather uncommon time of the day, and he got up joyously while he hurried to greet his young customer: "Mister Ouyang! Welcome, welcome! You could not have chosen a better day to drop in. It will certainly please you to hear that I got your order finished just a couple of days ago. And you Miss", he beheld Yang Hui-zhen out of friendly eyes: "must be the one, this order is meant for. Well, young Mister Ouyang, you will forgive me, but I am not sure, if my humble skills will have been good enough to create a gem worthy to be worn by your lovely companion. But have a look yourself."_

 _He hinted a bow and went just for to return within an instant presenting a filigree piece of jewel to the young couple. It was a piece of attire, shaped in the form of jasmine blossoms and it belonged to the ceremonial headgear of a bride. Pearls and Jade got worked in as well as strings of silver and gold and some fine cut and smoothed pieces of crystal._

 _Master Lien Bao smiled when he waved Yang Hui-zhen to turn around that he would be able to attach the skilfully crafted artificial flowers to her bun._

" _Come, miss, come! Have a look." He pushed her gently over to a mirror: "There you are. Come and see if this young man was right when he told me, you would enjoy these jasmine blossoms."_

 _Yang Hui-zhen had no idea of what to do first until she got aware of Ouyang Nien looking at her in awe. She lowered her head and returned the gaze presenting him with a bashful smile..._

* * *

 _The tavern was filled to the brim as usual on a market day and the taproom was buzzing from laughter and countless conversations, while the waiters headed from one guest to the other balancing tablets with food and drink, always tried not to spill soup or wine or tea on their patrons._

 _The young couple who shared one of the smaller niches within the rear part of the tavern remained unbothered by all those goings-on around them. They were just focused on each other. Even when the waiter placed a new can of wine on their table, they didn't even notice his curious look while only having eyes for each other._

 _Yang Hui-zhen refilled their cups, but she did not drink. She spun hers within her hands before she lifted her gaze and asked: "Ouyang Nien, what will your father say? Will he agree to your choice? I mean, will he accept the daughter of Yang Lin to become his daughter-in-law?"_

" _Why do you ask", he replied._

" _Aren't you able to make a guess?"_

 _His eyes lit up in sudden awareness and he whispered: "Then your father stayed true to his word?" His silent voice was full of barely restrained joy and a deeply felt gratefulness._

" _Yes", Yang Hui-zhen nodded: "he sent a messenger and an escort for to see your father and mother and for to invite them to come to town. He'll offer them to stay with us for a while to get to know him and our family."_

" _I see", he smiled: "It will be a great honour for my father and mother. It's been a long time since they left our village for the last time."_

" _I will take care of them myself that they will feel welcome within my father's house. Please, tell me they will agree."_

 _He smiled when he looked at her and said: "Yang Hui-zhen, do you really want to tell me, you doubt they would?"_

" _No", she slowly shook her head: "No! I will prove myself to them to be worthy to become their daughter-in-law. You'll see, they cannot say no."_

" _And they won't", he replied, placing one of his hands on one of hers: "Don't you worry, they won't."_

" _And your father won't be angry with you?"_

" _Why should he be?"_

 _Yang Hui-zhen sighed: "My father does not favour the High Eunuch. What will your father say if he learns that my father does not share his opinion about Wei Tu-zheng?"_

" _It is not because my father loves Wei Tu-zheng that he recommended me into his services. Trust in me; you don't need to be afraid."_

 _She smiled at his words and slightly blushed when she answered: "Ouyang Nien, you make me happy; me and my brother too. He loves you almost as much as I do."_

 _Ouyang Nien laughed: "Does he? Well, I love him too. He's a little rascal, but he will make your father proud one day. Just like your father's daughter..."_

 _Some loud noise interrupted his words, when a group of the High Eunuch's guards entered the tavern, led by their ruthless captain, Guan Dao. He chased numerous of the guests away that his men would find a place at one of the tables and did not care about the complaints of both, the guests and the innkeeper._

 _The captain of the guard let his gaze wander all around the inn, not missing a single table or one of the niches. He stopped short and cocked an eyebrow when within one of the niches he discovered the High Eunuch's young favourite sharing this small piece of privacy with a young woman._

 _Still stunned and even more curious, Guan Dao finally strolled over to speak to him: "Ouyang Nien!"_

 _The two men greeted each other when the younger lifted his gaze and so he went on: "Off duty already and in addition accompanied by a young beauty. Being only indebted to the High Eunuch himself must provide you some extraordinary vantages."_

 _Ouyang Nien smirked: "Guan Dao! Maybe you should try yourself how it feels not always to be on duty."_

" _Maybe I will find out if you'll allow me to share a cup of wine together with the two of you."_

" _Captain", Yang Hui-zhen replied: "it might have escaped your attention, but Mister Ouyang and I are here for a reason. If we'd have sought company, we'd have chosen a different place. You'd please us, if you'd leave us alone now."_

" _Since when are girls for sale supposed to speak for their suitor", Guan Dao snarled at her in a harsh voice._

" _Since this girl is not a girl for sale", Ouyang Nien said in a calm voice, leaving no doubt on the fact that he did not like the way, the captain of the guard dared to address his companion._

" _For sale or not, it is not the girl's place to tell me what to do and what to forbear!" He grasped the young woman in front of him with her arm and forced her to get up. Laughing at her fierce gaze, he added: "But I have to admit, your taste in women is not the worst." His fingers clenched her chin and he lifted her head a bit higher that she had to face him eye to eye: "What does it need to make you smile at me the same way you surely use to smile at him?"_

" _First, you would have to learn how to behave! As it seems a millstone taught you manners!"_

 _Yang Hui-zhen pushed his hand aside and wanted to sit down again, when Guan Dao denied this to her, burying his fingers within the fabric of her dress: "One more word and I'll tear this piece of cloth into shreds."_

" _One more word and I'll give you more than just this cut!" The sharp little blade she held in her hand left a nasty scratch on the hand that held her in a firm grip._

 _Ouyang Nien watched with growing concern what was going on between them. As much as he admired her courage as much he feared, she might get herself into harms way. That was why he said: "Keep your hands off of her, Guan Dao. It might be you'd not get out of this unharmed, if you will go on bothering her."_

" _I couldn't care less!" Using the back of his hand, he slapped the young woman with such impact that she fell down to her knees, her lower lip split open and her cheek all red._

" _Yang Hui-zhen!" Ouyang Nien knelt by her side, tried to help her up while wiping the blood off her lip and chin._

" _Yang Hui-zhen?" The captain of the guard stared at them in disbelief before he burst out laughing: "Yang Hui-zhen? The daughter of the noble Yang Lin? That is kind of a nice coincidence, if it really is one." He turned round to call for his men: "Over here! Arrest them! Both! We will see what our Lord Wei will say if he learns about this!"_

 _Ouyang Nien's eyes darkened. He exchanged a quick look with her before he whispered: "I won't let him take you to the Eastern Agency. The High Eunuch will not get a chance to use you as a bait to get to your father. Will you run when I tell you to do so?"_

 _She nodded, but it did not escape him that she was afraid._

" _Trust me", he added, then he got up and turned round to challenge Guan Dao: "Run! Now!"_

* * *

 _Wei Tu-zheng beheld him. In silence! Observant! Amused! Ready, to crush him like he would have crushed a bug! It caused him pleasure to know that one word would do and his young favourite would die by torture – slowly and without the slightest hope of getting granted mercy._

 _To his regret it seemed as if Ouyang Nien wasn't afraid of the punishment that would expect him and so he decided to change his mind._

" _Release him", the High Eunuch ordered: "my plans for him do not include his death. Not yet!"_

 _He collapsed to the ground as soon as the shackles got loosened, but Wei Tu-zheng's two lifeguards forced him back to his knees. There was no explainable reason why he was still alive, but Ouyang Nien knew, the High Eunuch did not need a reason, neither for to keep him alive nor for to put him to death right on the spot._

" _Listen to me carefully", Wei Tu-zheng addressed him: "actually, I should not grant you this second chance, but it provides me the unique and unexpected chance of, one, to get rid of a hotheaded and foolish captain of the guard – and nothing else had Guan Dao proved himself to be – and, two, to be able to finally find a way to get rid of my most important and dangerous rival. Instead of putting you to death, you'll become my eyes and ears, Ouyang Nien. Your father wanted you to serve me. Well, you can prove your worth to me from now on – as the new captain of my guard."_

 _He lowered his head at these words._

 _There was no denial of this order. He knew, the High Eunuch would not hesitate to tear them all into shreds, if he would dare to refuse these new duties – himself, his father and mother, maybe even his brothers and also Yang Lin and his whole family._

 _Guan Dao's death had also set the seal on his own fate..._

 _Still lying on his knees, he bowed down in front of Wei Tu-zheng until his brow touched the floor: "As by your wish, I will follow your order. You have me at your command and I'll not disappoint you."_

* * *

"Ouyang Nien?"

"I should have told you. It was a mistake to follow your father's advice. This one time he was wrong. You above all should have been the one to know, but your father denied to me to tell you."

He leaned against the window frame, his gaze lost somewhere in the distance, while the flickering light of the lantern shone on his sorrowful mien.

First when she touched his shoulder, he got aware that she had left the bed as well. She leaned her brow against his back and said in a low voice: "None of it was your fault, or mine, or my father's. Today, I know. Back then, I did not."

"It doesn't matter anymore. What once was, got destroyed. All of it! You and me, we were only chess pieces on a political chessboard, pushed to and fro and back and forth until we got crushed. We served a purpose; baits in a game full of eagerness for power. For you and me it would not have made a difference in the end. Wei Tu-zheng knew and so did your father..."


	9. 08: The Eagle in the Dragon's Den

**Chapter 08:** **The Eagle in the Dragon's Den**

 _"No!"_

 _The door leading to the dungeons and to the interrogation chamber got pushed open and he jumped up the stairs taking two steps at once. His face was a mask, impossible to read for those who came across him, and his mood was anything but at ease._

 _He rushed down the corridors, grim as a thunderstorm in summer rushed over fields and meadows, leaving behind devastated harvests and desolated woods, and everyone he met on his way back to his office hurried to avoid him._

 _As soon as he had reached the small chamber that served as his office, he got in and slammed the door shut behind him._

 _There he stood, in the middle of the room, panting for air, out of breath and unaware of what the reason. He felt dizzy and the same restless, but he knew whatever he would do, it would not be able to ease that feeling. To make it all worse, he also felt that dangerous mixture rising deep within his innermost, that got nourished by frustration, helplessness and an almost painful sadness which seemed to keep his heart within a firm grip, only one breath away from crushing it if it would close its imaginary fingers just a bit more._

 _"No!"_

 _He leaned on his writing desk, brooding and still breathing heavily, while he bent over all those maps and papers that got spread on it. A tear fell down on a skilful sketched calligraphy, but he did not care._

 _Inhaling a deep breath, he suddenly wiped everything from the table that got in his way, grabbed the letter opener that lay in front of him and threw it halfway through the room that it pierced the painting hanging on the wall._

 _His hand already felt for his blade, but then he clenched his fist, hitting the door frame until the pain became unbearable. He stared at his fingers, which were covered in blood and then the true pain hit him deep in his heart. He leaned his head against the massive door and sank slowly down to the floor, ending up on his knees._

 _"No!"_

 _With his voice choked with tears, his mind and body aching in pain and his heart heavy like a millstone, he buried his face in his hands and cried. The tears streamed down his cheeks and flowed over his fingers and he got tossed by sobbing like he never got before..._

* * *

 ** _"You and your guard will escort the Emperor's messenger, the magistrate and a handful of his officials today. The Eastern Agency will welcome a truly high ranked guest within its walls this evening."_**

 ** _Wei Tu-Zheng seemed to be in a bright mood while he slowly paced his study._**

 ** _An opened letter lay on top of a stack of documents and its content obviously caused the High Eunuch a certain amount of amusement. There was no other explanation for his rather jovial way to inform the captain of his guard about his duties._**

 ** _Ouyang Nien frowned at this order: "When did he arrive? I was around for the last couple of days and did not leave for the night. I did not hear about a messenger from the capital or of any other visitor."_**

 ** _"Your duty does not include welcoming the guests the Eastern Agency houses. Your duty will be to escort them this evening. You will soon enough learn about the rest."_**

 ** _"Whom does the Emperor's emissary want to see?"_**

 ** _Wei Tu-zheng stopped pacing and shot his young counterpart a glare, icy and deadly: "If the rumour is right that gets spread inside these walls, you and the guard will take care that your father-in-law to be will be our guest tonight." He stepped closer and stared at Ouyang Nien: "And do not think I will not learn about any attempt of yours to warn him if you may have such thoughts in mind. You are the captain of my guard and you will do as ordered. Should Yang Lin not appear here to answer the Emperor's questions, I will lock you up within my dungeons till the end of time. You are dismissed!"_**

* * *

 ** _"Let me pass! I am no stranger to you! General Shih! General Lu! I have to talk to one of them."_**

 ** _The guards of the Imperial garrison stared at him partly puzzled, partly amused and partly in open rejection, but none of them would make an effort to let him pass. Quite the contrary: One of them stepped in his way and replied: "There is nothing known to us about an emissary of the Eastern Agency."_**

 ** _"I am not an emissary of the High Eunuch or the Eastern Agency. I am here on own purpose and I ask you to take me to one of the generals, if possible to both."_**

 ** _He lowered his head and raised his hands in a grateful greeting._**

 ** _"You are Ouyang Nien, Captain of Wei Tu-zheng's guard and you are also known amongst the Emperor's guards", one of the men snarled: "So, I dare to assume you are aware that my men are not on familiar terms with yours!"_**

 ** _He ignored the barely hidden threat and said in reply: "You are not the commander of this garrison and you are free to believe whatever pleases you, but I ask you again to take me to either General Shih or General Lu."_**

 ** _"If you are that determined to get received by one of them, you will for sure not hesitate to let us know your reasons. Otherwise, this gate will remain closed for the favourite of the High Eunuch."_**

 ** _He lowered his head, biting his lower lip and tried to fight the feeling of getting tired of this fruitless discussion, but before his hand would feel for his blade, a familiar voice tore him out of his dark thoughts: "What is going on here? Why does the Captain of Lord Wei's guard not get treated with respect?"_**

 ** _Turning round, he looked into the friendly, but also alert face of General Lu Ting-yen, who shooed the guards away: "Back to your posts! Mister Ouyang will be my guest and you will treat him in a suitable way!"_**

 ** _"Yes, General!"_**

 ** _Lu Ting-yen nodded and invited his guest to follow him. As soon as they were out of hearing range, he stopped and beheld the young captain of the guard in a mixture of confusion and concern: "I wonder what leads you here, Ouyang Nien. It cannot be for any kind of official reason and neither can it be for the reason of friendship. We are not that close. But as you are obviously not here as the captain of the High Eunuch's guard, I assume you are here as the friend of a friend we have in common."_**

 ** _"General Lu, I know, you and the honourable General Shih distrust me since Wei Tu-zheng made me the captain of his guard, but I am not here to discuss this. The favour, I ask from you, will not serve me, but it will serve the noble Yang Lin."_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien raised his gaze and went on: "I got orders to take him to the Eastern Agency this evening. I cannot warn him myself, but you can. If you name him your friend, I ask this from you!" He hinted a bow: "General Lu, I will owe you a life, my life, if you demand this from me."_**

 ** _"Wei Tu-zheng would not dare to immure the Emperor's confidant", Lu Ting-yen responded, shaking his head._**

 ** _"You are right! He won't waste time on keeping him caged. General Lu, he will accuse him of high treason. You know what this would cause, don't you?"_**

 ** _"High Treason? What makes you think, he would dare to accuse Yang Lin of high treason?"_**

 ** _"The letter, the noble Yang addressed to the Emperor, got intercepted by the Eastern Agency. Wei Tu-zheng knows about the try to replace him."_**

 ** _"How do you know?"_**

 ** _"I saw it with my own eyes and it was not by accident that I came to see it, General, I was meant to do so."_**

 ** _Lu Ting-yen kept silent for a while until he narrowed his eyes and asked: "What proof do I have that you are not here to set up a trap for all of us?"_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien straightened. His voice sounded icy and it was underlain with sadness and disappointment when he replied: "General Lu, I don't do this for you or for General Shih. My loyalty in this only belongs to the noble Yang Lin and his family. Should Wei Tu-zheng learn about us meeting here at the Imperial garrison my life will be forfeited. You can do what I cannot. This is all I can ask from you!" He greeted the general and added: "I have to take my leave."_**

 ** _With this, he turned on his heels and left the garrison. He knew if the High Eunuch would come to know about having gotten disobeyed by the captain of his guard, he'd not hesitate to fate him to die – together with Yang Lin and all his family._**

* * *

 ** _It was late in the evening, when he got ordered to seek Mun Ta out within his study. For a split second, he felt tempted to ignore the order, but when he learned that the general wanted to talk to him about the fate of Yang Lin and his son and daughter, he hurried to fulfil the wish of the high ranked officer._**

 ** _Still wondering about Mun Ta having chosen him to talk to about Yang Lin and what would happen to him, he frowned when he entered the study. The small room got enlightened by countless candles and torches, almost as if its owner feared the nightly darkness could soak the walls and sneak into his body and soul. Stacks of papers and documents got piled up on the writing desk and the general almost vanished behind them._**

 ** _Mun Ta looked up from the document he was brooding over, when he felt the slight draught as the door got opened and closed again: "Ouyang Nien! You are the one, I need to talk to."_**

 ** _"General! How can I be of use for you at this late hour?"_**

 ** _"Well", Mun Ta got up and stepped closer: "as you know all our previous methods of interrogation failed to draw the truth out of our very precious guest Yang Lin. He's still in denial of having committed high treason. As you can imagine, our Lord Wei is a little disappointed about us not having been able to make our stubborn captive break his silence."_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien shook his head: "I do not understand? Why do you think, I could achieve what not even torture had been able to accomplish?"_**

 ** _"Because, you are a way better tool to get to him than white-hot irons or lashes ever could be."_**

 ** _"What do you expect me to do?"_**

 ** _"I expect you", Mun Ta said while he began pacing behind the young captain's back: "to prepare an execution for tomorrow morning. I expect you to break it to noble Yang Lin that with sunrise first his son and then his daughter will die. I expect you also to let him know that I do not care about their age. They will die being guilty of high treason, just like him!"_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien turned pale while he listened to Mun Ta. He remembered the promise Yang Lin had asked for and he began to fathom that he would have to stay true to the word he had given to the man he would have loved to name his father-in-law._**

 ** _"Our Lord Wei takes you for a canny young man, so, I assume, I can leave this task to you without taking the risk of failure."_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien turned round to face the general. He hinted a bow while he greeted him and said: "With sunrise, you will find everything as ordered."_**

 ** _"Nothing else did I expect! Leave now, I'm sure you will enjoy bargaining with the honourable Yang Lin."_**

 ** _Leaving the study felt like escaping a cave or a prison cell. But what else was the Eastern Agency but a conglomeration of caves and prison cells?_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien hesitated for a moment. He inhaled a deep breath before he hurried down to the dungeons. He knew, there was not enough within his power to make Mun Ta's order undone, but he also knew, he would do everything in his power to disobey the general._**

 ** _The guard jumped up when he entered the guardroom: "Captain!"_**

 ** _"I have no time for this", he replied: "Hand me the keys. I got ordered to question the noble Yang Lin again! While I'll do so, you will do me a favour. You will follow my orders! There will be no questions! Just do as I will tell you!"_**

 ** _"Yes, Captain, just as you wish!"_**

* * *

 ** _The only prisoner within this cell cowered in one of the corners. A small figure, humiliated, broken and barely to recognise anymore as the proud man he once had been. What was left of his clothes could not even get named shreds anymore and they hardly covered the bareness of his body. Instead of pride there got only tiredness mirrored in his eyes and the confidence that got always shown in his moves did vanish and gave way for weakness and growing desperation._**

 ** _Yang Lin, once a noble and the first confidant of the Emperor, were nothing more now, but a bunch of skin and bones, but he was still alive and there was still something left that kept him fighting his desperation._**

 ** _He blinked when he heard the door getting opened and closed and he smirked when he asked: "How afraid must Wei Tu-zheng be, if he not even grants me some peace during the wee hours of the night?"_**

 ** _"It is not him, who needs to talk to you tonight, father-in-law", Ouyang Nien answered: "And I fear I do not carry good news..."_**

 ** _A sigh left the lips of the older man before he waved his late visitor to get closer: "I knew the day would come, but when it is there, you wish it would have taken some more time to make itself known to you."_**

 ** _"Forgive me that I am the one..."_**

 ** _"It is me, son, who has to ask forgiveness from you as I am the one who demands this from you."_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien fell down to his knees. He bowed in front of the noble, his hands raised in reverence: "I gave my promise to you and I will stay true to my word. I will not disappoint you."_**

 ** _"I am very selfish", Yang Lin said in a silent voice: "I leave the young to live with a burden like this, but one day you will understand. You must tell Hui-zhen why I did this. Other than Chien-cheng, she won't accept the truth without learning about the reason."_**

 ** _"Be at ease! They will be safe!"_**

 ** _Yang Lin nodded. After a while spent in silence, he finally got up. He refused the help the younger man offered to him and explained: "This last step, I'll have to make on my own. I just ask you to stay with me until it is over."_**

 ** _"Yes, my Lord!"_**

 ** _Ouyang Nien hesitated, but then he lowered his head and handed his dagger over to the noble._**

* * *

 _He still knelt in front of the door and stared at a spot somewhere in the nowhere, with his eyes dry and burning and the feeling of emptiness spreading all inside him._

 _It was within this moment, that the guard raised the alarm..._


	10. 09: Echo of the last Morning Song

**Chapter 09:** **Echo of the last Morning Song**

" _Take care of the boy and leave us alone. I'll follow in an instant!"_

" _Yes, Captain, as you order!"_

" _You know what to do. Fail me and you won't see the next sunrise! Did I make myself clear?"_

" _Sure, Captain, sure!"_

" _Good! Hurry now! We don't have much time. Dawn is close!"_

" _Yes!"_

 _Ouyang Nien inhaled a deep breath while he waited for the guard to leave. It felt like half an eternity until the steps finally trailed away within the tangle of corridors the dungeons were drawn with. As soon as it got all silent again, he breathed a sigh in relief and finally dared to open the door leading to the cell he stood in front of._

 _The key gave off a nasty squeak when it moved inside the lock and he had a quick look around before he went in just to close the door behind him again with one swift move._

 _There she stood: A small silhouette against the barred window within the sparse light of an almost extinct candle. She did not move, neither did she speak. It was just when she heard the door getting closed that she lowered her head and asked: "Is it time for me to die now?"_

" _No, not yet and not if I can prevent it", he replied in a low voice: "Yang Hui-zhen! It is me!"_

 _She turned round and hurled herself into his arms while her eyes teared up: "Ouyang Nien!"_

 _Holding her tight, he closed his eyes with his cheek nestled up against her temple and tried to calm her down as she got tossed by sobbing._

" _Do not despair", he whispered: "do not despair. You will leave this place, do you hear me?"_

 _He pressed his lips upon her temple and freed himself gently from out of her embrace: "Will you do as I tell you?" She nodded slowly and he went on: "I will take care that you will get the clothes of one of the guards. Follow the one who will take them to you. He will take you to a safe place. Hide there for a couple of days, till I can send word to Shih Wen-chao or Lu Ting-yen..."_

 _She lifted her gaze in a mix of hope and worry and shook her head: "But my brother! I cannot leave him here, all alone!"_

" _Yang Hui-zhen, I promised your father to protect you and Chien-cheng. Never would I depart from my word..."_

 _His voice ebbed away and he lowered his head, unable to look into her eyes when he grabbed her hands when he finally added: "Hui-zhen, as soon as you will leave the dungeons, you will be outlawed. The High Eunuch will not hesitate to set a price on your head and the same might apply to General Shih and General Lu. You are the daughter of Yang Lin and Wei Tu-zheng knows that Shih and Lu are loyal against your father." He lifted his gaze and went on: "Hui-zhen, you won't be safe here anymore. You must leave and hide in exile until your father's name and reputation will be whitewashed..."_

" _But...what about you? Will you come with us?"_

" _No", he shook his head, his eyes filled with sadness and an unuttered pain: "no, I cannot come, but", he caressed her cheek: "my heart will be at ease and filled with delight because I know you will be safe."_

" _Ouyang Nien! No! Please, do not demand this from me..."_

" _Hui-zhen, I have no choice! If I want you to live, I have to let you go. Wei will send his hunters after you. No", he leant his brow against hers: "there is no choice. You must live and you will live..."_

 _A silent knock at the door tore him out of his thought and he hurried to let the man in whom he had sent away before. The guard handed a bundle of clothes over to him and turned towards Yang Hui-zhen: "An honour to save the daughter of the noble Yang Lin."_

 _She stared at him in utter surprise, unable to speak or even to think. It was Ouynag Nien who replied to him instead: "You know what to do!"_

" _Yes! I will do as you command!"_

" _You will answer me with your life for hers."_

" _Yes, commander, I know!"_

" _I will entrust her to you then." He turned round again and his voice died away when he said: "You must live, Hui-zhen, no matter the price!"_

 _With this he turned on his heels and left without looking back again._

 _Ouyang Nien rushed down the corridor until he reached another cell. He blinked several times to keep himself from tearing up and straightened before he went in and he knew why he did so._

 _Before he was even able to close the door behind him, he already felt two small arms getting wrapped around him and so he went down to his knees that he would be able to look at the young boy at eye level who snuggled against him._

" _I knew you would come!"_

 _Chien-cheng beamed, but although he was glad to see the little lad smile all over his face, it did not escape Ouyang Nien that his eyes were reddened and tired and that his cheeks were smeared with dirt and tears._

 _Therefore, he forced himself to return the smile. "I heard, you kept the guards busy. Is that true?"_

" _Yes! They tried to make me talk, but I did not tell them what they wanted to know."_

" _You are valiant, little tiger, do you know that?"_

" _Yes!" Chien-cheng nodded eagerly: "You taught me so!"_

 _Ouyang Nien laughed: "Did I? Well, then you will surely not mind if I ask you for your help?"_

" _Me? But you are the hero! How can I be of help to you?"_

 _He grabbed the boy with his shoulders and looked into his eyes, all stern and dead serious: "This is no fun, Chien-cheng. I really need your help. Hui-zhen needs your help. And it is important that you will listen to me attentively. If you do, I can get you out of here. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, of course. I'm still little, but I'm not stupid. Hui-zhen and I know what father wanted to do. He always thought we would not, but we just did not tell him."_

" _Then it is even more important that you will help me."_

" _What must I do?"_

 _Ouyang Nien smiled and stroked the boy's cheek: "You must play theatre for me. I want you to make the High Eunuch believe that you are dead. Do you think you can do that?"_

" _Yes!" Chien-cheng smiled widely: "Yes, I can do that!"_

" _Even, if this means to deceive your sister too?"_

 _The boy thought about it for a moment, then he nodded again and said: "Yes! I know, you will tell her the truth. Maybe, she will be angry for a while, but that's nothing new to me."_

" _Good!" Ouyang Nien ruffled his hair and pulled him in a tight hug: "Then I will let you in on my plan. Your father would be proud of you, little tiger, very proud!" The smile vanished from his lips and he got stern again, when he beheld the boy: "But now listen to me, we must hurry..."_

* * *

Yang Hui-zhen stared out of the window. Her gaze got lost somewhere in the nowhere and she was not able to turn round to look at Ouyang Nien, who still sat amongst all the blankets and cushions they had spread on the floor earlier that night, with his arms wrapped round his legs and his head rested on his knees, and who beheld her out of thoughtful eyes.

"Why do you torment yourself so much", he asked: "Now, as you know, Chien-cheng is still alive? I told you he is and also that I will find him for you."

"He will not understand my lack of trust in both of you. You and him..."

"He will! He is your brother and he was determined to save you, even if it would have cost his own life."

"They both entrusted their lives to you, my father and my brother. My father, because he knew, you would not deny his last wish to him, and my brother, because he loved you unconditionally from the day on, he first met you." She turned round: "So did I, but all I saw that night was the High Eunuch's guard. You murdered my father and my younger brother. How could I have doubted for only one moment that you would sell me out too, together with the generals Shih and Lu, as soon as they would come for me?"

Her voice died away...

Ouyang Nien reached his hand out for her: "Nothing, we are able to do, will ever be able to change what happened. Don't allow your troubled mind to make you suffer again. Isn't it enough that others still try to do so? Come, we only have a few more hours till the break of day – and till we have to part again."

She grabbed his hand and allowed him to drag her down by his side, missing that silent sigh that escaped him as well as she missed the bitter smile he smiled when he buried his face within her hair to inhale its scent.

"Come with me", he whispered close to her ear: "It does not make a difference anymore now. You are outlawed and so am I. Wei Tu-zheng will not allow us to live, if he should ever get hold of us. We will be on the run for the rest of our lives. There will never again be a safe place for us, neither for you nor for me. Let us at least try to find your brother. Together."

"You know, I cannot come", she replied: "Shih Wen-chao and I will return to the monastery. Our fight is not over, yet. Mun Ta is dead, but you know better than me that Wei will not be satisfied before this place and all of its inhabitants will be wiped out. General Shih and I owe those people our lives and we are alone now. Lu Ting-yen fell and so did his son. We cannot leave."

She leaned back against his chest, relishing the moment when he wrapped his arms round her, and added: "Find Chien-cheng and tell him, I love him. Will you do that?"

"I will take him to you then you can tell him yourself. It will make it easier for me to settle my score with Wei Tu-zheng if I know you and your brother will be reunited."

Yang Hui-zhen turned round and stared at him in pure horror.

"No!" She touched his cheek. "No! I won't allow this! Do you listen? I won't allow this!"

A little laugh escaped him: "What is this? It's not even a few weeks since you had only one wish: to see my death."

Yang Hui-zhen knelt down in front of him and shook her head while her gaze melted into his: "No!" Her fingers trembled when she caressed his lips and cheeks before she buried them within his hair to loosen his bun and braids from their clips and pins and before she went on with her voice trembling as well: "I did not save your life for you to throw it away in a senseless attempt to vanquish Wei Tu-zheng..."

"What else did you save my life for then", he asked half way teasing her and half way touched by her being obviously stirred up that deeply.

"Don't you know by now", she answered in a choked voice.

His eyes brightened up as he beheld her again. The years in exile had left their marks on her but never before did she appear that lovely and enchanting to him like she did within this moment...

"Yes", he said: "I know..."

* * *

"The scent of your hair, of your skin, of your lips will always be a part of me from now on."

He brushed a strand of hair from her brow and traced the fine lines of her face, letting his lips follow his fingers until they found hers.

"I just shouldn't let you go. I just should keep you in here together with me, within this chamber, till the end of time."

"And I just should stay in here together with you, within this chamber, till the end of time."

They knew both, as much as they wished for their little dream to come true, there was no other choice for each of them than the path they would have to choose with sunrise.

A single tear ran down his cheek until he could taste the small salty drop on his lips. There was only one more question he wanted to get an answer for: "Why the scribe?"

She rose up upon an elbow and looked at him out of eyes filled with sadness and love: "Loneliness! Desperation! Hate! I hated you, I hated myself, I hated the love I felt for you and I hated myself for still loving you..."

"Do you still..."

"No", she cut him off."

* * *

She was gone.

He already knew before he woke up. He already knew before he opened his eyes.

Her warmth still filled the place by his side and her scent still filled the air round him, but she was gone.

He sat up, slowly, unwilling to open his eyes as it would mean to accept the truth, but then he felt the small something within his hand and he looked at it.

Wrapped in a note, he found that she had left a gift for him: a skillfully crafted gem in the shape of jasmine blossoms. And everything the note said was: 'Give it back to me when it is time.'

He denied to himself the urge to follow her as he knew, this was not the time to return the piece of attire to her, but he made a promise to himself, that before they both would die, he'd see her in her wedding dress.

It was time for him to leave as well and therefore he got up, got dressed and packed his belongings. He added the jasmine blossoms to the clips that held his bun and grabbed his sword.

His path would lead him south and there was no certainty for him for ever to return...

"Have you seen the respectable Yang", he heard a familiar voice while he was on his way out of town and he knew it was the scribe, Gu Sheng-zai, searching for Hui-zhen...


	11. 10: When Sunset becomes Dawn

**Chapter 10:** **When Sunset becomes Dawn**

The sinking sun bathed the mountains and the nearby mountain pass in a blood-red light and for a split second it seemed to make the world stand still before the sky slowly turned from light blue to night blue and finally to black, revealing the stunning sight of the firmament and the cold starlight it got lit by. A certain promise for a cold late autumn night and for another calm and sunny day as made and needed for good travels.

A slight gust of wind waved down from the mountains. It carried clear and fresh air down the hillside and replaced the chilly but humid breeze the two lonely travellers did breathe over the bygone days since they had left the small town near the border and since they had decided to follow the pathless riverbanks north, which led them through dense woods and overgrown forest floors.

Everything was welcome if only it helped to cover the tracks of their escape.

Both hoped to reach the monastery soon where they had found warmhearted welcome before when they had been on the run for the first time and where shelter and rest got granted to them by the kind abbot and his fellow monks when they had been in desperate need for it.

The two travellers exchanged a quick look and nodded at each other in silent agreement about resting in this place for the night, where they would be able to spot an approaching enemy much earlier than they would get spotted themselves by others.

"We cannot take the risk of lighting a fire! But the night will become cold! So, take my blanket too."

"That won't be necessary, general, thank you! I am fine!"

Yang Hui-zhen dropped down on one of the rocks the place was strewn with and stared at the darkness and how it crept closer and closer from the East and from down the valley.

"You've been close lipped ever since we left the settlement and the Haunted Fortress."

"It's nothing", she replied.

"Sure!"

Shih Wen-chao blinked at her response. He would not plague her to get to an answer, but he had a guess what it was that caused her to remain silent and thoughtful over days meanwhile.

They won a battle, but the fight was not over yet and none of them knew how high would be the price they would have to pay in the end.

He leaned back against one of the trees their campground got surrounded by and went on while his gaze got lost within the distance: "It was a mistake! You will never convince me otherwise. It was a mistake from that first moment on you restrained Lu Ting-yen from ending it!"

"Ending what?" She looked up from her sparse evening meal consisting of dry rice cookies and water.

"You know what I mean!" He turned round and looked down on her: "What held you back when we waited for him in the forest? First, you let him escape and then you stepped in when we were closer than ever before to get rid of him."

"Will you not let me in on what you are talking about? Getting rid of whom?"

"Ouyang Nien!"

Shih Wen-chao almost spat the name out and Yang Hui-zhen cocked her head furrowing her brow while she tried to read his face, but before she could even think of a reply, he added in a sharp voice: "Since he showed up at the scribe's office and at the old fortress, you got provided several chances to finally put an end to this neverending story. But you forewent each opportunity to finish it! Why?"

Instead of answering his question she just asked: "Did you know Chien-cheng to be still alive?"

The general frowned: "No, but I never thought you would fall into another of those countless traps he set for you. So, he tried once again to talk you into believing his lies?"

"No", she shook her head: "this time there was no need for him to do so. I found out myself that he was telling the truth..."

Shih Wen-chao smirked sarcastically: "While you were tending his wounds?"

"None of us ever left him a chance to explain himself to us."

"Of course not! Does a game ask its hunter for his reasons when it takes flight from getting killed?"

"It was Wei Tu-zheng, who set him on our trail."

"Indeed, you're right, but don't forget, being the captain of the guard it was his and only his decision to follow this order. Wei didn't need much effort to make him his hunter. You know as well as I do, we escaped due to only one reason: the help abbot Hui Yuan granted us. If he would not have offered shelter to us, we would have died for no lesser reason but high treason. Ouyang Nien would have done nothing to save you."

Yang Hui-zhen shot him a glare. She got up, glad he would not be able to notice how upset she really was since it had gotten dark around them in the meantime, and began pacing the campground countless times until she finally stopped. She turned her back on Shih Wen-chao and said in a rather calm voice: "I would be dead by now if he would not have gotten me out of that cell. He made my escape possible, he saved my brother's life and he granted my father to die an honourable death."

She fell silent again, kneading her fingers as if she fought an inward battle over her wish to tell him what was on her mind and her want to leave it be, then, inhaling a deep breath, she added: "Shih Wen-chao, he had no other choice but following the High Eunuch's orders. I did not know back then, but I do now."

"If what you told me is true, why didn't he come with us? Neither Lu Ting-yen nor I would have denied this wish to him. Even I must admit, rather reluctantly though than not, that he's a well trained swordsman and that another well led blade would have been more than welcome. You trusted in him. Your father trusted in him. He even wanted him to become his son-in-law, but nonetheless he preferred to remain the loyal servant of Wei Tu-zheng. Give me one reason why he rather would have killed you instead of joining us and our fight against the High Eunuch and the Eastern Agency."

"Wei put pressure on him, threatening him to kill his parents if he would not do as demanded from him."

"How do you know these are no perfidious lies?"

"Shih Wen-chao, the day when Wei Tu-zheng's guards arrested us, my father received the news from the messengers he had sent to invite Ouyang Nien's father and mother to our home, that they got murdered by the High Eunuch's order shortly after he had accepted Nien in his services. My father never got a chance to tell him the truth and I never told him either, since I hated him having been convinced he was the one who killed both, my father and my brother..."

"Yang Hui-zhen, do not blame yourself. None of us knew about your brother and we all believed what you thought was the truth. Lu Ting-yen and I followed just one aim when we found you – to get the only surviving member of Yang Lin's family to a safe place."

"Now there are two of us, general, and we own the vantage to know what Wei Tu-zheng does not. Whatever will happen to me, equal if I will live or die, Chien-cheng will live. One day, he will be old enough to understand and to fight and if I cannot teach him, Ouyang Nien will."

"Why are you convinced he will not return to the Eastern Agency as quickly as possible?"

"There is just as little a way back for him, as there is for me. Our lives are worth nothing as long as Wei is still alive and the only thing we can do, before we can plan on new strategies, is to wait for his next move."

"Sure!" Shih Wen-chao nodded: "He won't send fresh troops after us before the winter. I just fear it won't do to use deceit and delusion on General Hsu Hsien-chen as we did on Mun Ta. It is for good reason no one was ever able to conquer him up till today."

"Yes! You are right! It says he's not as much eaten away by ambition as Mun Ta had been. It also says he's able to read his opponents like he would read a book. Let's face it, general, it took the four of us to fight Mun Ta and we almost failed. What skills will we need to face and fight Hsu?"

"All the skills and the strength we will be able to find."

"What if we fail?"

"Many will die then and we will get buried in oblivion, remembered perhaps by only a few who'll say 'they died trying'..."

* * *

Following the course of the moon and the stars it must have been long past midnight, but he did not feel like sleeping. Everything seemed to be more satisfying to him than closing his eyes and drifting away into the land of dreams and so he lay down, wrapped in a light blanket, his head rested on his folded hands and his sword close-by.

He blinked into the night and stared at the cloudless sky that spread high above him adorned with celestial bodies like a cape of black velvet got adorned with precious gems, and the more his sight got used to the little light the brighter seemed the stars to shine while they admired their reflection when it got mirrored within the shimmering orbs of a pair of bright eyes.

A slight nightly breeze made the leaves rustle high up in the treetops only to tear them loose and to carry them down to the ground silently and gentle.

The scent of autumn filled the air, even more intense now, in the middle of the night.

He let out a sigh. All his senses seemed to be overly sensitive and alert.

Letting out another soundless sigh, he sat up and closed his eyes, tried to ignore the pain within his back, which still bothered him whenever it found him unprepared and vulnerable.

The silent but constant murmur of the nearby river soothed his mind, but it wasn't able to spare his thoughts from wandering. It was for the second time that he had refused to accompany Hui-zhen, but what lay ahead of them was not meant to lead them back on a shared path.

He had promised her to find her brother, but as much as he wished to keep true to his word, there was more he would have to take care of.

Ouyang Nien bit his lower lip and when he opened his eyes again, he stared at the river, as it felt for hours. His gaze followed the dark ribbon of water as it ran south – continuously and irresistible – with its surface, its shallows and its depths appearing like an allegory of life: Calm and peaceful if allowed to be lived untroubled and unchallenged, cheeky and witty if forced to search for a new path and wild and furious if it had to face hindrances like cataracts, waterfalls or narrows.

All he had ever wished for had been a calm and peaceful life, first as a decent son and brother, later as a loving husband and a respectable son-in-law. None of this got granted to him when fate, no, when circumstances interfered and when ambition and manipulation of others began to use his dreams and wishes against him to finally destroy first them, then him.

No, before he would be able to allow himself to go on with his search for Chien-cheng he would have to search for all those answers which possibly could help him to fix all the loose endings of his own self and life.

Wei Tu-zheng!

He had no idea if his skills and strength would be enough to face and challenge the High Eunuch, but if Hui-zhen was right, if he was really behind the slaughter of his family, there was no way back.

Each step he would make from now on, each breath he would breathe would just serve one purpose: repaying his father's debt by making the highest ranked minister of the realm pay for everything he did to his family and equal if his life would have to be mourned at the end of that day, it would not have been in vain to give it a try.

This he owed not only to his father or the noble Yang Lin, this he owed to all who had fallen under the High Eunuch's reign...

It did not even take him a split second to reach out for his blade, to drop its sheath and to jump up to address the one who obviously tried to throw his life away with levity while sneaking around the small campground he had chosen for the night: "If there is a reason for you trying to act the thief in the night, you may overthink its accomplishment again, otherwise I suggest you step out of the brushwood, Master Gu!"

He placed the sword back to its sheath while he watched the scribe stumble out of the shrubs, unable to hide a grin when he asked: "What bothers you that you creep around the woods in the middle of the night? Not, for instance, the spirits you summoned when you came up with your plan about how to turn an old fortress into a deadly trap?"

"Mister Ouyang!" Gu Sheng-zai greeted him with an insecure smile: "Well, yes and no! I worried not so much about the spirits, but about the living though. When I came to see the honourable Yang at the magistrate's house, it was just to find it all empty and the three of you spread in all cardinal directions."

"I heard you searching for her the morning I left. You made quite an effort to find Yang Hui-zhen. Why?"

"Ah, it might be the happenings of the bygone weeks made me kind of adventurous."

"So?"

Ouyang Nien cocked an eyebrow while looking at the scribe and even though it was still pitch-dark around them it was easy to guess that the naive calligrapher blushed up to his ears when he replied: "To know it would help her and general Shih made it easier to plan the setting of the trap."

"Sure!"

Ouyang Nien leaned back against one of the trees and went on in a low voice: "Tell me one thing, Gu Sheng-zai: when the decision got made of leaving me to die and of taking my seal away from me, I suppose the magistrate took my letter to Mun Ta too, and if he did, you all knew what the advice was about I gave to him. Not to take the risk of getting ambushed and to return to the capital. Yang Hui-zhen decided to spare my life that night. So, what makes me wonder is how you made her agree upon your plan. I know her well, and I assume she did not."

"You know her well?"

"Well enough to know she's not fond of bloodshed."

"I see, I see!" Gu Sheng-zai nodded in a mixture of confusion and understanding: "You are right. She did not agree about the slaughter. She said to her it would do to get to Mun Ta, but the generals took that decision from her."

"And for sure neither Lu nor Shih agreed about her decision to let me live."

"To be honest, none of us understood why she changed her mind."

Ouyang Nien laughed: "Might be, because she knows me well too. At least, well enough to understand why I did what I did."

"My first impression was another, if I may dare to say so. You both seemed determined to take each others lives..."

"We should have done this. It would have spared us a lot of suffering", he looked at Gu Sheng-zai with a smirk: "But I guess that's not what you want to know from me. So, what is it that really leads you here?"

"No one can tell me whereto Yang Hui-zhen vanished. You were the last to see her..."

"And you think I am the one to know about her whereabouts?"

"Yes!"

"Well, by now, I guess, you'll have found that she's not with me..."

"Yes, but if you don't know about her whereabouts no one else does..."

"Whatever the real reason is for you to search for her, my answer will not please you. General Shih and Yang Hui-zhen returned to the mountain monastery, but I am not the one able to tell you where you will find it."

"Ah?" Gu Sheng-zai stepped back in confusion: "How come?"

"You are not as naive as you want to make us all believe – first and foremost your mother, the respectable Madam Gu. Yang Hui-zhen told you the story of her family, so, I assume, she did not leave out what happened when we all had our first encounter with abbot Hui Yuan. It is denied to me to enter the monastery. Even if I would wish to, I would not find the temple again. It will be up to you to find the path that will lead you there."

"Well", the scribe replied: "maybe you would be allowed to enter the temple, if you would accompany me."

"No", Ouyang Nien shook his head: "as disappointing as it may appear to you, this is not my path..."

"And I thought, it would matter to you what further happens to Yang Hui-zhen."

"Isn't it strange? That is precisely what I thought are your motives." He laughed: "No, Master Gu, with sunrise we will part. You may stay here till it is as far as and you may try to get some rest. The way back north is long and nothing is guaranteed. It might be that the answers you might find won't please you."

* * *

The first daylight found two gems clasped by two hands belonging to two travellers, one on her way north, the other on his way south.


End file.
